life_is_strangefandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Эпизод 1: Пробуждение/Сценарий
Данная статья является сценарием первого эпизода "Пробуждение" в Life is Strange: Before the Storm. Пролог Хлоя Прайс, стоя на железнодорожных путях и одета в черный капюшон, несколько раз хлопая зажигалкой, зажигает сигарету. Она глубоко вздыхает, затем вынимая сигарету изо рта, дышит дымом. Поезд приближается к ней. Хлоя еще раз прикуривает сигарету, прежде чем позволить ей упасть на рельсы. В последние секунды она выпрыгивает из путей, наблюдая как проезжает поезд, затем снимает капюшон и смотрит на лесопилку напротив нее. Хлоя: (мысленно) Не верится, что "Firewalk" дают концерт на старой лесопилке. Да, мать твою! Мать прибьет меня, если узнает, что я тут была. Хлоя начинает бежать и перепрыгивает через забор, затем разворачивается, чтобы показать ему двойной средний палец. Затем она подходит к лесопилке. Хлоя: Твою мать. Прекрасное место. Вход на лесопилку Хлоя: (мысленно) Чтобы попасть внутрь, придется пройти через ту дверь. Конфликт между двумя мужчинами Мужчина № 1: Это целиком твоя проблема. издевка Твоя, именно твоя. Не моя. издевка Я знаю таких, как ты. И твои лживые извинения тоже знаю. издевка Может, выбить из тебя парочку, а? Мужчина № 2: Но это правда не моя вина. Клянусь! Мужчина № 1: Вечно ты винишь всех, кроме себя. Необязательный разговор с мужчинами Хлоя: (мысленно) Этим парням не помешало бы уединиться. "Мужчина №1" толкает "Мужчину №2", после чего указывает на него. "Мужчина №1" дает пощечину "Мужчине №2". Хлоя: (мысленно) Или нет. Черт. Мужчина №1: (Хлое) А ты не лезь не в свое дело. Второй конфликт между двумя мужчинами Мужчина №2: ' Я понял, понял. Серьезно. Больше такого не повторится, клянусь. Можешь мне поверить, честное слово. Я все понял, правда 'Мужчина №1: ' Да ну? Ибо мое доверие можно заслужить только поступками, а не словами. Усек? 'Разговор с вышибалой Вышибала: Вам помочь, мисс? Хлоя: ему свою ID-карту Ты должен меня пропустить, вот, сам погляди! Мне уже можно. Вышибала: его Неплохая подделка, малышка, но ты пытаешься прыгнуть выше головы. Сделай себе одолжение, проваливай. Вышибала бросает ID-карту Хлои на землю. Хлоя поднимает его и уходит. Хлоя: ''(мысленно)'' Нельзя позволить ему вытирать об меня ноги. Может, вернуться и опустить его? Или поискать что-то, что может его убедить? Второй разговор с вышибалой Вышибала: Боже, опять? Ну чего тебе, малышка? Лесопилка.= Хлоя: Это же старая лесопилка, да? Я слышала, тут сегодня выступают "Firewalk". Они круты. Вышибала: ''на входную дверь'' Не-а. Хлоя: Издеваешься? Вышибала: Думаю, тебе стоит уйти. |-|Твой байк.= Хлоя: Это твой байк стоит? Вышибала: Ага. Хлоя: Он, эм.. довольно крутой. Вышибала: Ну, спасибо... Это все? |-|Уйти.= Хлоя: Забей. уходит Вышибала: Ага, шагай отсюда. |-|Сейчас же пропусти меня.= Перепалка с вышибалой Хлоя:(мысленно) Надо убедить этот шпингалет недоделанный, что не отступлю, пока он не пропустит меня внутрь. Хлоя: Ты что, не помнишь, каково это - быть подростком? Я всего лишь на группу хочу посмотреть! Вышибала: Я думал, мы уже все порешали. В кроватку-то не пора? - Не пора в кроватку.= Хлоя: Я не сплю. Сон для слабаков. Вышибала: Миленько. Но я все равно тебя не знаю. - Сделай одолжение= Хлоя: Да ладно, братан! Не в службу, а в дружбу, йо! Вышибала: Хватит быть такой миленькой, просто вали. }} - Я не "миленькая".= Хлоя: Взгляни на меня. Разве я “миленькая”? Или все же по мне видно, что я надеру тебе задницу? Вышибала: Окей, малышка, я понял, что ты жесткая. - Миленько - это относительно.= Хлоя: Котятки на мопедах - вот это миленько. А я скорее... Рыжая Соня на немецком танке. Вышибала: Окей, малышка, я понял, что ты жесткая. }} - Ну и ладно. Сама проберусь.= Хлоя: А знаешь, что? Не нужно мне твое разрешение. Сама как-нибудь проберусь. Вышибала: Таких девочек, как ты, там с потрохами жрут. - Я тебе не малышка!= Хлоя: Я не чертова малышка! А еще я не девица, деточка, чикуля, сладенькая. Вышибала: Такую девочку как ты, я там защитить не смогу. }} - Девочки рулят.= Хлоя: Девочки? Девочки рулят, идиотина. Я могу о себе позаботиться. Вышибала: Мой босс прибьет меня, если я тебя пропущу. - Цветочки на твоем байке?= Хлоя: Такой девочке как ты, с милыми цветочками на байке, не стоит учить меня, что делать. Вышибала: Это традиционный самоанский!.. смех Послушай. Мой босс решает, кого пускать, сечешь? - А мне не страшно.= Хлоя: Это мое дело, что со мной случится. Сама об этом позабочусь. Вышибала: (сердито) Мой босс прибьет меня, если я тебя пропущу. }} - Закрой на это глаза.= Хлоя: Да просто закрой на это глаза. Никто не узнает! К тому же, меня все любят. Я прикольная. Вышибала: Прикольные люди тут получают по мордасам. - На хер боссов.= Хлоя: Боссы сосут! Пошли этого придурка и его правила подальше, чувак! Вышибала: Да, ты прикольная. Но дело не в этом. }} - ПНХ= Хлоя: Знаешь, ведь "прикольная", не скажешь без... П-шел и Н-ах! Вышибала: Грубость тебя до добра не доведет, малышка. - Ты слишком стараешься.= Хлоя: Чувак, да расслабься уже. Так стараешься, что сейчас лопнешь. Вышибала: Продолжай давить, и посмотри, до чего это тебя доведет. }} - Засунь свои чувства подальше.= Хлоя: Я что, задела твои чувства? Теперь побежишь домой, и слопаешь ведро мороженного, рыдая в темноте? Вышибала: Знаешь, а Дэймон бы с тебя, наверное, протащился. - Ты серьезно напялил этот браслет?= Хлоя: Ой, тут Боузер звонил. Хочет вернуть свои цацки. Вышибала: Знаешь, а Дэймон бы с тебя, наверное, протащился. }} - Да помоги же мне!= Хлоя: У меня... кончаются остроты, так что ограничимся этим: ты сосешь. А теперь свали! Вышибала не пропускает Хлою внутрь. - Дэймон-Шмэймон.= Хлоя: Дэймон? Интересно, а не плевать ли мне на его мнение? Дай-ка подумать... плевать! Вышибала пропускает Хлою внутрь. }} - Хлоя проигрывает= Вышибала: Да почему же до твоей твердолобой башки не доходит, что ты не... Хлоя: Что не так? Разве ты не знаешь, как... Вышибала: Если дашь мне закончить, то поймешь, что... Хлоя: Что пойму? Что ты жалкий... Вышибала: Не пройдешь ты туда! А теперь проваливай к чертовой матери! Хлоя: (мысленно) Супер. И как мне попасть внутрь? Хлоя: (мысленно) Может, есть и другой путь. Где-то тут должен быть еще один вход. Хлоя подходит к собачьей будке рядом с байками и перемещает её к черному ходу. Хлоя: (мысленно) Эта штука тяжелее, чем кажется. Хлоя встает на собачую будку и открывает дверную защепку. Хлоя: (мысленно) Бинго. }} Панк-клуб Хлоя заходит через входную дверь= Хлоя: (мысленно) Мощно! Питбуль лает на Хлою. Хлоя: ' Блядь! 'Мужчина: ' Дилия! Ко мне. 'Хлоя: ' Милая собачка. |-|Хлоя заходит через заднюю дверь= ''Питбуль не лает на Хлою. '''Хлоя: (мысленно) Просто следуй за огнями и музыкой. Скорее бы дойти и оттянуться! 'Необязательный разговор с владельцем Питбулля' Хлоя: ' Как ее зовут? 'Мужчина: ' Дилия. ''Хлоя наклоняется вниз и гладит питбуля. 'Мужчина: ' Обычно ей люди не нравятся. 'Хлоя: ' (встает) Ага, как и мне. Необязательный разговор с продавцом футболок - Хлоя попыталась взять футболку= Хлоя подбегает к футболке, пытаясь взять её, и продавец ударяет её руку. Продавец: Двадцать баксов, крошка. Хлоя: Двадцать баксов?! Это грабеж. И не зови меня "крошкой". Продавец: Ладно. Двадцать баксов, воровка. Хлоя: (мысленно) Этот чувак - мудак. Чтобы заполучить футболку, мне нужно проявить изобретательность. }} Хлоя решает заполучить футболку= Хлоя подходит к автомобилю продавца. Хлоя: (мысленно) Мне жаль, чувак. Возможно, тебе не стоило завышать цену. Хлоя отпускает ручник и автомобиль скользит вниз. Продавец: Твою мать. Нет-нет-нет-нет-нет! Да ладно! Продавец разговаривает с водителем грузовика. Хлоя: (мысленно) Спасибо за участие. Мудак. Хлоя: (беря футболку) О да. Сладкий аромат победы. Хлоя видит коробку с деньгами возле футболок. Хлоя: (мысленно) Да там... Баксов двести! - Оставить= Хлоя: (мысленно) Оно того не стоит. Такие ребята и на костре сжечь могут. }} 'Разговор с неприятными парнями' Хлоя видит толпу и пытается протолкнуться через нее. Хлоя: (мысленно) Погнали. Хлоя терпит неудачу, пробираясь через толпу и ударяяюсь об мужчину, проливая его пиво. Хлоя: (мысленно) Твою мать. Парень: Эй, ты как? Хлоя: Я в порядке. Парень: Расслабься, ты в меня врезалась, забыла? - Послать.= Хлоя: Отъебись, чувак. Парень: Ты что, не знаешь, кто я? сигаретным дымом прямо на лицо Хлои Хлоя: Не-а. И мне похер. }} Парень: Дай знать, что из этого получится. Парень № 2: Сука! Хлоя показывает им средний палец и уходит. Хлоя: (мысленно) Так, через мошпит не пройти. Ладно. Хлоя смотрит на лестницу возле входа. Хлоя: (мысленно) Возможно, сверху откроется лучший вид 'Разговор с Фрэнком' Хлоя: Йоу, Фрэнк! Фрэнк: Привет... Хлоя: (глядя на него со смущенным взглядом) Хлоя. Фрэнк: Я знаю, как тебя зовут, тупица. Ты берешь у меня траву каждый месяц вот уже год. Только гляньте на этот наряд. Заклепки? Ты перестаралась. Что ты вобще здесь делаешь? - Хлоя еще не попыталась пройти через толпу= Хлоя: Пришла посмотреть на "Firewalk", чувак. Они рулят. }} Фрэнк: Где ты вобще узнала про эту тусовку? Хлоя: Хах, в интернете, где же еще? Фрэнк: Серьезно? Сраные детишки... Как насчет травки...= Хлоя: Ладно, у тебя есть че? Мне бы не помешало снять напряжение. Фрэнк: Конечно. Как только вернешь мне должок в 175 баксов. - Сделаешь одолжение?= Хлоя: Может, сделаешь одолжение? Ты же знаешь, я не обману. Фрэнк: Нет уж. Я усвоил урок еще в прошлый раз. Деньги вперед. - Вот деньги.= Хлоя: Прибавь пакетик травки, и мы в расчете? Фрэнк: (быстро встает и берет деньги) Ты чего размахалась такими деньжищами? Ты вообще врубаешь мозг, прежде чем что-то сделать? Хлоя: Не-а. Так где моя трава? Фрэнк: (давая ей травку) И больше никаких займов. Я тебе не сраная свинка-копилка. Хлоя: (беря травку) Ты хороший человек, Фрэнк. Фрэнк: Нет, отнюдь. А теперь отвали, Прайс. Ты мне на нервы действуешь. }} |-|Часто здесь бываешь?= Хлоя: Так... ты часто здесь бываешь, или?.. Фрэнк: Ага. Хлоя: Ясно, это круто. Фрэнк: Я вне себя от радости, что ты одобряешь. |-|Куда ведет эта лестница?= Хлоя: Куда ведет эта лестница? Фрэнк: Эм, наверх? Хлоя: Очень информативно, Фрэнк. Я имею в виду, сверху группу будет лучше видно? Фрэнк: Откуда, на хрен, мне знать? Ступени наверх сгнили к чертям, ясно? Никто туда не поднимается. Хлоя: Ясно. |-|Не знаешь, кого я разозлила?= Хлоя: Видел парня, в которого я врезалась? Вел себя так, будто я должна знать, кто, черт побери, он такой. Фрэнк: Ах да. Я его знаю. Работает на Дэймона. - Хлоя не увидела граффити с Дэймоном Мэрриком= Хлоя: Какого Дэймона? Фрэнк: Это его место. Он... мой друг. }} |-|Увидимся.= Хлоя: Увидимся. Фрэнк: Как скажешь. 'Второй этаж' Хлое удается подняться на второй этаж и увидеть группу. Хлоя: Блядь, да! Наконец-то удалось, поверить не могу! Хлоя радуется и танцует, после чего ложится на пол и начинает пританцовывать ногами. Через несколько секунд, парень, с которым она столкнулась раньше, и его друг пришли, чтобы противостоять ей. Парень № 1: (указывая пальцем на лицо) Ты пролила мое пиво, сучка. Хлоя встает с пола. Хлоя: Тебе стоит быть осторожнее. Тут суровое местечко. Парень № 1: Мне не нравится твой тон. - Уйти.= Хлоя пытается уйти, но "Парень № 1" толкает её. Парень № 1: О, мы еще не закончили. - Оскорбить.= Хлоя: Тогда, может, мне стоит продемонстрировать как я не впечатленна ссыкливыми мудаками, бомбящими из-за пролитого пива? Парень № 2: Похоже, она бросает нам вызов, чувак. Парень № 1: Она заплатить за каждое слово. Каждое. Слово. Парень № 2: О, будет классно. Парень № 1: Я научу эту мелкую панкушку манерам. Хлоя: Я не шучу! Хотите меня разозлить? Вы этого добьетесь. И вам это ой как не понравится. Не понравится! Парень № 2: Она думает, что может тебя запугать! Парень № 1 разбивает бутылку об столб и хватает за руку Хлою. Рэйчел: Эй, хуила! }} - УБЕЖАТЬ= Хлоя убегает от "Парня № 2", и он пытается догнать её, но Рэйчел бросает ему бутылку прямо в лоб, и он падает на землю. }} Хлоя: Рэйчел? Они смотрят на друг друга и замечают, что "Парень № 2" помогает встать "Парню № 1". Рэйчел: (взяв руку Хлои) Сваливаем! Они бегут вниз и Рэйчел отпускает руку Хлои. Хлоя останавливается и оглядывается назад, чтобы посмотреть, идут ли парни. Рэйчел: Быстрее! Рэйчел снова берет хлою за руку и они бегут к входу на шоу. Фрэнк видит их, и Хлоя останавливается, глядя на парней позади его. Фрэнк смотрит на парней, и обратно на Хлою и Рэйчел. Затем он начал задерживать парней. Парень № 1: Пусти, Фрэнк! Фрэнк: Нет уж. Остынь! Рэйчел и Хлоя улыбаются им. Парень № 1: Да ладно, чувак! Фрэнк: Уходи. Парень № 1: Да ну на хрен! Рэйчел посылает им воздушный поцелуй с средним пальцем и тащит Хлою за руку, которая так же посылает им воздушный поцелуй. Парень № 1: Дерьмо собачье! Фрэнк: Уебывайте отсюда! Парни уходят, и Фрэнк оглядывается назад, чтобы увидеть, что Рэйчел и Хлоя исчезли. Рэйчел и Хлоя танцуют перед сценой вместе. Ночь заканчивается тем, что Хлоя делает последнюю позу и делает роковское движение. Дом Хлои В комнате Хлои Будильник Хлои начинает играть музыку, и она просыпается. Она поднимает пепельницу, ставит на грудь и начинает курить. Через некоторое время она перестает курить, откладывает пепельницу и садится на кровать. Хлоя: (мысленно) Иногда мне просто хочется закрыть глаза и послать весь мир к черту. Хлоя: ''(глядя на свой дневник)'' Ежедневные ритуалы - важная штука, даже если это написание писем друзьям, которые тебя позабыли... Хлоя: (глядя на её фотографию с Уильямом ) Привет, Макс. Привет, пап. В раю без изменений, верно? Джойс: (из первого этажа) ''Хлоя! Дуй на завтрак бегом, ждут там яйца и бекон! 'Хлоя:' ''(мысленно) Прошлая ночь... Выступление "FireWalk"... Два мудака... Та... девушка... встает Это правда была Рэйчел Эмбер? Хлоя: (мысленно) Меня несет сигаретами и пивом. Надо бы переодеться. Хлоя подходит к своему комоду и меняет одежду. Купить травку у Фрэнка= Хлоя: (мысленно) Не могу уйти без своих витаминчиков. Хлоя идет к подносу возле своей кровати и берет травку, после чего кладет их в задний карман. Хлоя: (мысленно) Мне действительно пора спускаться. Хлоя открывает двери, но останавливается. Хлоя: (мысленно) Черт, где мой телефон? Тут его нет. Как же я вчера надралась? Джойс: (из первого этажа) Хлоя! Я сказала: "Завтракать"! Хлоя: (мысленно) Думаю, стоит набрать себя с маминого телефона. Хлоя выходит из комнаты. Хлоя: (мысленно) Так, телефон мамы, скорее всего, в ее комнате. Позвоню с его на свой, чтобы узнать, где же я его оставила. Хлоя входит и исследует комнату Джойс и Дэвида. Затем она достает телефон мамы из тумбочки и разблокирует его. Хлоя: (смотря на фоновую фотографию Джойс и Дэвида на телефоне) Как мама может смотреть на это фото каждый день и не замечать, с каким уродом она встречается? Хлоя звонит на свой телефон и слышит, как он звонит, затем она возвращает телефон своей мамы на тумбочку. Хлоя: (мысленно) Похоже, мой телефон где-то рядом... Хлоя ищет телефон по звуку, и находит его на полу в ванной, под полотенцем, рядом с унитазом. Хлоя: (мысленно) А вот и ты. Интересно, сколько у меня пропущенных. Джойс: (из первого этажа) Хлоя, завтрак! И захвати с собой мою сумочку, пожалуйста! Хлоя: (положив телефон в задний карман) Да, да будет сделано. мысленно Кажется, я видела мамину сумочку в нее в комнате. Хлоя возвращается в комнату Джойс и Дэвида и берет сумочку. Джойс: (из первого этажа) Ой, а можешь еще мой телефон захватить? И хватит копаться, мне нужно с тобой поговорить! Хлоя: (мысленно) Эта фраза уж точно не заставит меня торопиться. Хлоя кидает телефон Джойс в сумочку и выходит из комнаты. Затем она спускается вниз по ступенькам. Хлоя: Иду, мам! Первый этаж Джойс: Наконец-то! Можешь положить сумочку на обеденный стол. Если поторопишься, успеешь позавтракать. Хлоя: (мысленно) Стол, я иду к тебе. Хлоя идет к обеденному столу и кладет сумку Джойс. Хлоя: Хлоя, у меня еще куча дел. Бегом сюда. Хлоя: (мысленно) Я должна подойти к ней, пока она не вышла из себя. Разговор с Джойс Хлоя: Привет, мам, ты хотела со мной поговорить? Получить удар под глаз в панк-клубе= Джойс: Хлоя, что случилось? Хлоя: Ничего особенного. В косяк вписалась Джойс: Я смотрю, в последнее время ты много куда вписываешься. Джойс: Когда я отправляю тебе текстовое сообщение, Хлоя, как этой ночью, я жду ответа. Хлоя: Можно просто сказать "сообщение", необязательно добавлять "текстовое". Джойс: Жду ответа без твоего ехидства. Прости. Я исправлюсь.= Хлоя: Прости. Я тебя поняла. В следующий раз буду отвечать. Джойс: Спасибо. |-|Я спала.= Хлоя: Я спала и не видела твои смс до сегодняшнего утра. Джойс: Твоими усилиями тебе все труднее доверять. Хлоя: Это все, о чем ты хотела поговорить? Джойс: Да что с тобой и Дэвидом? Вы всегда сразу же берете быка за рога. Почему мы просто не можем мило побеседовать перед школой? Школа.= Хлоя: Точно. Тема школы. Моя любимая. Джойс: Раньше тебе нравилось учиться. Хлоя: А еще я раньше думала, что наркотики - отстой. Джойс: Мне бы хотелось, чтобы ты так не шутила. |-|Дэвид.= Хлоя: Ты ведь понимаешь, что я ненавижу твоего парня всеми фибрами души, да? Джойс: Хлоя! Ты его не ненавидишь Хлоя: Он зовет меня "дамочкой". Он просто говнюк. Джойс: Ну, он слегка старомодный. Хлоя Ага. Старомодный говнюк. |-|Жаркое.= Хлоя: Я думала, что ты ненавидишь жаркое. Джойс: Ты легко можешь отказаться от своей порции. Хлоя: Нет, ты ненавидишь это блюдо. А мне плевать. Джойс: Я его не ненавижу. А Дэвид любит жаркое. Не говори, что тебе плевать. Хлоя: Так вот чем мы теперь занимаемся? Угождаем своему парню? |-|Обручальное кольцо.= Хлоя: Ты что, продаешь обручальное кольцо? Джойс: Хлоя, ювелирные изделия отправляют на оценку по разным прицинам. Например, для страховки. Хлоя: Хорошая отмазка. Джойс: Как насчет того, чтобы не заходить в мою спальню, когда меня там нет? Хлоя: Как насчет того, чтобы не просить принести тебе твою чертову сумку, а? Джойс: Давай не будем ругаться. Я приготовила тебе завтрак! Хлоя: Спасибо, я попозже чем-нибудь перекушу. Джойс: Сейчас я кое-что расскажу, тебе понравится. Как-то раз я приготовила яичницу из четырех яиц: два для себя и два для Дэвида. И тут он спрашивает: "А ты что будешь есть"? Хлоя: И мне это должно понравиться? Футболка "FireWalk"= Джойс: Firewalk. Эту группу ты упоминала на прошлой неделе? Хлоя: Я все еще обиженна на то, что ты не отпустила меня на концерт. Джойс: У-у-угу. Хлоя: Что? |-|Любая другая футболка= Джойс: Не выспалась, да? Будешь знать, как нарушать комендантский час. Хлоя: Чего? Джойс: Я знаю, во сколько ты пришла домой прошлой ночью. И не думай, что сможешь прогулять школу, раз снова пропустила автобус. Хлоя: С чего ты взяла, что... Джойс: Как ты думаешь, кому звонят из школы из-за твоих пропусков? По-твоему, мне нравится врать, что ты болеешь, чтобы тебя не отчислили? Купить травку у Фрэнка= Джойс: И я знаю, как пахнет травка. Джойс: Твои оценки, твое пренебрежение мои правилам... Я вижу, как ты катишься по наклонной. Меня это беспокоит. Хлоя: Мам, не ожидай от меня многого, тогда и не разочаруешься. Никогда. Джойс: Тебе нравится то, чем ты сейчас занимаешься в жизни? Хорошо, продолжай. Просто сообщи это мне, чтобы я прекратила оправдывать твое отсутствие перед Блэквеллом для сохранения твоего места в школе. Деньги, отложенные на учебу, пригодились бы семейному бюджету. Может, меня нужно оставить в покое.= Хлоя: Может, меня просто нужно оставить в покое. Джойс: А может, тебе всего шестнадцать, и ты сама не знаешь, что тебе нужно. |-|Может, Дэвид сможет помочь.= Хлоя: Mожет, Дэвиду стоит начать платить аренду, раз уж он постоянно здесь ночует. Джойс: Откуда бы тебе знать? Тебя и дома толком не бывает. Джойс: Дэвид считает, что тебя нужно взять в ежовые рукавицы. Хлоя: Дэвиду не стоит лезть не в свое дело. Джойс: Думаю, это хорошо, что Дэвид проявляет интерес к твоему воспитанию. Он хороший человек. Может, он смог бы помочь. Папа был хорошим человеком.= Хлоя: Папа был хорошим человеком. Джойс: Это несправедливо. Я... рада, что в твоем сердце по прежнему есть место для твоего отца. Но иногда нужно давать шанс и другим людям. Хлоя: И иногда, когда отчаяние и одиночество достигают своего пика, мы даем шанс абсолютно не тем людям, мам... |-|Дэвид - придурок.= Хлоя: Твой парень - придурок. Джойс: Мне хорошо с ним. Возможно, вы не ладите, потому что ты грубо себя ведешь. Хлоя: Он еще дышит. Так что можно сказать, что я была более чем добра к нему. Джойс: У Дэвида тоже были тяжелые моменты в жизни. Если он будет любезен поделиться своим опытом, я бы хотела, что бы ты послушала его... Хлоя: Да пусть только попробует на пушечный выстрел ко мне подойти. Джойс: ...когда он сегодня повезет тебя в школу. Хлоя: Очень смешно. Джойс: Ты будешь милой. Ты будешь вежливой. И ты его поблагодаришь. Хлоя: Погоди, ты что, серьезно? Да это же... Джойс: Да это же что, Хлоя? Хлоя: (мысленно) Ох! Мама старается все уладить. Может, и мне попытаться? Но зачем нам с ним нормально общаться, если это означает, что придется притворяться и делать вид, будто все хорошо? ОТНЕСТИСЬ С ПОНИМАНИЕМ= Хлоя: Мам, я знаю, что на тебя сейчас много всего навалилось. Джойс: Спасибо. Знаю, что я не нужна тебе так, как раньше. Но ты мне нужна. Хлоя: Ты всегда будешь мне нужна. Ты же моя мама. Джойс: Я горжусь тем, что ты не по годам самостоятельная девушка. Но помни, что не весь мир настроен против тебя. Хлоя: Скажи это всему миру. Джойс: Ты не выносима! Но я люблю тебя. Хлоя: И я тебя люблю. Джойс: Угу. Дэвид ждет. Ему нужны ключи. Они в той пепельнице, что ты сделала для меня. И постарайтесь не убить друг друга. Хлоя: Ладно. Только если он не начнет меня поучать или как-то косо смотреть на меня. Джойс: Хлоя! Хлоя: Или вообще смотреть на меня. Джойс: Хлоя. Хлоя: Мам. Хлоя: Хорошего тебе дня. Хлоя: И тебе. |-|СКАЗАТЬ, ЧТО ЧУВСТВУЕШЬ= Хлоя: Ты хочешь, чтобы я притворялась миленькой в общении с Дэвидом, как будто бы все в порядке? Ну уж нет. Он же шовинистический кусок говна, если уж говорить откровенно, и... Джойс: Хлоя! Если бы твой отец слышал тебя сейчас... Хлоя: Ага, я прям уверена, что папа и этот хрен с усами поладили бы. У тебя же большая кровать, места хватило бы всем троим. Джойс: С меня довольно! Я прошу от тебя хотя бы немного уважения, неужели это так сложно? Я люблю тебя, Хлоя. И очень скучаю. Никто и никогда не заменит твоего отца. Я сделала все, что в моих силах. Хлоя: Мам... Джойс: Не знаю, где я тебя упустила. Хлоя: Ты меня не теряла. Джойс: Ладно. Дэвид ждет. Ему нужны ключи. Они в той пепельнице, что ты сделала для меня. Побудь теперь его проблемой. Хлоя: (мысленно) Принести Дэвиду ключи - это чуть ли не самое унизительное, о чем мама могла меня попросить. Подкинуть деньги в сумочку Джойс (если вы украли деньги у продавца и не покупали травку у Фрэнка)= Хлоя оборачивается назад, чтобы убедиться, что Джойс не смотрит, и быстро кладет деньги в сумочку Джойс. Хлоя: Пожалуйста. Хлоя подходит к пепельнице, и нерешительно берет ключи. Хлоя: (мысленно) Нет смысла оттягивать пытку поездкой в школу с Дэвидом. Пожалуй, надо идти. 'На улице' Хлоя покидает дом и видит Дэвида. Хлоя: (мысленно) Ну и кусок дерьма. Да и тачка тоже. Она перепрыгивает через бордюру и Дэвид обращает на нее внимание. Дэвид: И почему вы, женщины, собираетесь целую вечность? Хлоя: Мы надеемся, что вы, мужчины, уедете без нас. Хлоя бросает ключи в Дэвида, он их ловит и кладет в задний карман. После чего он просит ее подойти к нему. Хлоя: (мысленно) Нет, мам, клянусь, он сам себя без остановки лупасил монтировкой. До смерти. Она подходит к Дэвиду и начинает разговор. Получить удар в панк-клубе= Дэвид: Хлоя, это что, фингал? Хлоя: Нет. Дэвид: Неподчинение. Неудивительно, что твоя мать так о тебе волнуется. Хлоя: Как мило. Дэвид: В твоем возрасте я тоже любил кулаками помахать. Но это безответственно. Ты обязана вести себя лучше, ради матери. Хлоя: (мысленно) Ну давай ублюдок, повтори, чем я обязана маме. Дэвид: Похоже, изоляция электрода повредилась. Ты знаешь, для чего нужна свеча зажигания? Хлоя: Да. Дэвид: Он воспламеняет... Хлоя: Ты что, не слышал меня? Я сказала, что знаю. Дэвид: Тогда принеси мой набор торцовых ключи из гаража, и мы поедем. Хлоя: (мысленно) Ну и что это, драгоценное семейное время? Фу. Нужно поскорее найти ключ и покончить с этим. Хлоя идет в гараж и видит некоторые вещи Дэвида. Хлоя: (мысленно) Почему это Дэвид оставляет хлам в нашем гараже? Он что, планирует к нам переехать? Она подходит к ящику с инструментами, наклоняется и открывает его. Затем она берет торцовый ключ. Хлоя: (мысленно) Шансы, что я разобью ему ими рожу, - пятьдесят на пятьдесят. Шестьдесят на сорок. Может, девяносто на десять. Хлоя возвращается к Дэвиду и показывает ему торцовый ключ. Дэвид: Можно было и побыстрее управиться. Дэвид протягивает руку до торцевого ключа, но Хлоя отводит свою руку с торцовым ключом. Дэвид набрасывает на неё серьезный взгляд, и она отдает ему торцовый ключ. Он берет его и возвращается к машине. Дэвид: Видишь в чем проблема. Все указывает на... Хлоя: Отложения сажи? Да что ты говоришь. Дэвид: Знаешь, ты бы действительно могла преуспеть в этом, если бы перестала выделываться. Хлоя: Мое "выделывание" делает меня особенной, Дэвид. Дэвид: Ладно. Дэвид заканчивает ремонт автомобиля и закрывает капот. Затем предлагает Хлое стукнуть кулаком о кулак. Стукнуть кулаком о кулак.= Хлоя: Ладно, так и быть. Она стукается кулаком об кулак с Дэвидом, и после этого вытирает руку об штаны. |-|Оставить жест без ответа.= Хлоя отступает от него, но он берет ее руку и ударяет кулаком об её кулак. Хлоя: Что за х... Дэвид: Либо ты доводишь все до конца, либо нет. Хлоя: (мысленно) Теперь мне не помешает душ. Дэвид возвращается к гараж и кладет торцевой ключ внутрь ящика с инструментами. Он поднимает ящик с пола и подходит к столику в гараже. Хлоя: Эй, а ты не собираешься забрать свои инструменты? Дэвид: (неся ящик с инструментами к столику) Каждому дому нужен хороший набор инструментов. Хлоя: (вздыхая) У нас как бы уже есть. Но спасибо. Дэвид смотрит на Хлою и на оглядывается на маленький ящик с инструментами и на свой большой ящик с инструментами и смеется. Затем он и Хлоя садятся в автомобиль. Автомобиль Дэвида Дэвид: Ну что, погнали? Хлоя: (мысленно) Господи, только не говори со мной. Не говори со мной. Пожалуйста, только не гово... Дэвид: Я хочу с тобой поговорить. Хлоя: (мысленно) Бля! Дэвид: Нам необязательно любить друг друга, но ты будешь уважать меня. Ты и так уже сполна насладилась отсутствием отцовской фигуры. Так что есть пара вещей, которые я хочу прояснить раз и навсегда... Игнорировать и терпеть.= Хлоя: Угу-у-у. Дэвид: Хлоя, Джойс... твоя мать... она переживает. Переживает за тебя. Тебе тяжело пришлось, не спорю. Но все эти гуляния допоздна, непослушание, алкоголь... баловство наркотиками? Это лишь все усложняет. Для нее. Тебе следует взяться за ум, собраться, и хоть раз поставить на первое место кого-то, кроме себя. Я ясно выражаюсь? Хлоя: (мысленно) Я совсем свихнулась, если думаю, что частично согласна с доводами Дэвида? - Промолчать.= Хлоя остается серьезной. Дэвид: Ты даже не представляешь, как тебе повезло иметь такую мать, как Джойс. Она потрясающая женщина. Правда, сюсюкается с тобой. Но лишь потому, что любит. Только вот таким путем послушанию тебя не научишь. Стоит лишь раз показать ей, как все могло бы быть, и ты по-другому запоешь. Попомни мои слова... }} |-|Закрыть. Эту. Тему.= Хлоя: (мысленно) Уважать его? Думаю, мне пора показать этому ублюдку, что мне плевать на все, что он хочет там сказать. Перепалка с Дэвидом Хлоя: Мне ясно лишь одно - иди на хуй. Дэвид: Следи за языком! Ты переходишь все границы, юная леди. Хлоя: Языком? - Армейский сленг.= Хлоя:Слушай, я скажу так, чтобы ты понял: "Сиерра. Отель. Сиерра. Индия". Дэвид: А язык-то у тебя острый, да? - Усы!= Хлоя: Уж прости, не могу серьезно к тебе относиться. Усы мешают. Дэвид: А ты у нас умная. Жаль, пока не понимаешь, с кем имеешь дело. }} - Не смей угрожать.= Хлоя: Тебе меня не запугать. Знаешь, почему? Потому что ты уже попытался. Так что пошел ты на хрен. Дэвид: Я похлеще тебя обосрать могу. Просто запомни это. - Объясню-ка на пальцах.= Хлоя: Объясню для пней. Ой... прошу прощения. В каком слове меньше слогов, чем в слове "пень"? Дэвид: Эй! Закрой свое... я похлеще тебя обосрать могу, уяснила? }} - Да ты мастер по говну.= Хлоя: Тогда, надеюсь, что толчки ты чистишь лучше, чем машины чинишь. Дэвид: Ты!... Твоя мать... Ты разбиваешь ей сердце! - Просто пристрели меня.= Хлоя: А ты можешь просто прекратить мои мучения пулей в лоб? Ну или себе всадить из тех же соображений? Дэвид: Если бы твоя мать услышала, как по-хамски ты разговариваешь, это бы ей сердце разбило. }} - Не впутывай в это мать.= Хлоя: Не впутывай мать. Это касается лишь нас с тобой и того факта, что ты говнюк. Дэвид: Я служил в армии! И ты будешь меня уважать! - У нее хотя бы сердце есть.= Хлоя: У нее хотя бы сердце есть. А у тебя лишь... как называют тех, у которых есть порноусы и нет секса? Дэвид: Я служил в армии! И ты будешь меня уважать! }} - Ты мне не отец.= Хлоя: Ты мне не отец. Ты даже и пыли с его ботинок не стоишь. Дэвид: Моя обязанность - делать все возможное, чтобы в вашем с матерью в доме было безопасно и спокойно. - Билль о правах, кретин.= Хлоя: Разве в конституции не сказано: "Военные не имеют права занимать жилплощадь гражданских без разрешения?" Потому что я, на секундочку, согласия не давала. Дэвид: А ну-ка слушай сюда. В этом доме... у меня своя работа, а... у тебя - своя! }} - А что насчет удаленки?= Хлоя: А ты не думал об удаленной работе? Думаю, ты можешь обеспечить нашу безопасность и из Флориды. Хлоя побеждает. - Да тебе премию дать нужно.= Хлоя: Если твоя работа состоит в том, чтобы изгадить мне жизнь, то ты достоин прибавки. И гребаного личного кабинета. Хлоя побеждает. - Да ты безработный. (Если Хлоя видела листок)= Хлоя: А можно мне прийти к тебе на работу и... ой, точно, у тебя же ее нет. Хлоя побеждает. }} - Хлоя проигрывает= Дэвид: Довольно! Я не стану терпеть твои ругательства! Уважение к авторитету - то, что сближает нас. Дарует нам достоинство. И объединиться будет всяко лучше, чем существовать поодиночке. Хлоя молчит и терпит весь разговор. }} Хлоя опирается на свое сиденье и засыпает. Сон Хлоя просыпается в автомобиле Уильяма. Хлоя: (мысленно) Кантри?... Отцу нравилась эта песня... рукой через окно и поет Я звонил сказать лишь, как скучаю, старый друг. Засидевшись снова допоздна. (мысленно) Отличный денек. Первый разговор с Уильямом Хлоя: Пап, сделай погромче! Уильям делаем музыку погромче. Второй разговор с Уильямом Хлоя: Куда мы едем, Пап? Уильям не отвечает. Хлоя смотрит на торцевой ключ перед ней. Хлоя: (мысленно) Я в курсе, для чего нужна свеча зажигания, козел. Хлоя смотрит на сумку рядом с ней. Хлоя поставила фотографию с Уильямом на комод в комнате Джойс= Хлоя видит семейную фотографию, но которой вместо Уильяма стоит Дэвид. Хлоя: (мысленно) Это же... неправильно... |-|Хлоя не поставила фотографию с Уильямом на комод в комнате Джойс= Хлоя ничего не видит в сумке Хлоя: (мысленно) Похоже, мама забыла свою сумку в машине. Уильям: (подпевая) Забираю милую из магазина. Хлоя трижды слышит гудок и наклоняется к Уильяму в панике. Хлоя: (крик) ПАП! Грузовик врезается через левую сторону, наезжая на Уильяма, Хлоя падает и все становится черным. Блэквелл Автомобиль Дэвида Дэвид: Эй! Хлоя: (просыпаясь) ...что за? Дэвид: Выходи, Хлоя. Ты опоздаешь. Хлоя открывает дверь, выходит из машины и стоит возле неё, глядя на Дэвида. Да пофиг.= Хлоя: Да пофиг. Дэвид: Пожалуйста! |-|Спасибо.= Хлоя: Черт. Спасибо. Дэвид: И не используй против меня свой сарказм, юная леди. Я вижу, как ты закатываешь глаза. Хлоя: Эм, вообще, я говорила, что... Дэвид: Я все вижу. Хлоя: Я... предупрежу об этом "все". Хлоя закрывает двери, и Дэвид уезжает. Хлоя: Привет, Адвелл. Хлоя заходит в главный кампус. Элиот видит ее, откладывает книгу, которую он читает, и зовет ее. 'Разговор с Элиотом' Элиот: Привет, Хлоя. Хлоя: Привет, Элиот. Получить удар под глаз в панк-клубе= Элиот: Постой, что у тебя с лицом? Может, тебе к медсестре сходить? Хлоя: А, это? Ты еще того парня не видел. Элиот: Значит, это правда. Элиот: Слышал, у тебя вчера была чумовая ночка. Все вокруг об этом говорят. Хлоя не видела фото Рэйчел= Хлоя: И кто обо мне болтает? Элиот: Ну, знаешь... хейтеры. В соцсетях. Хлоя: Ну класс, вот бы все занимались своими жизнями. |-|Хлоя видела фото Рэйчел= Хлоя: Все вокруг могут соснуть херца. Прошлую ночь не испортит ни один хейтер в соцсетях. Элиот: Так как насчет "Бури"... Театр Блэквелла во всей своей вычурной красе. Хлоя: (смотря на плакат "Бури" на доске объявлений рядом) Да, точняк. Элиот: Я знаю, что будет скучно, но я подумал... может, сходишь со мной завтра? Звучит ужасно.= Хлоя: Ни за что. Пусть мне лучше глаза ржавыми вилками выковыряют. Элиот: Да, Точно. Я, бы, наверное, тоже бы это предпочел. |-|Может быть?= Хлоя: У меня есть правило: не ходить в школу больше, чем нужно. Но посидеть на задних рядах и поржать над театралами, может, не такая уж отстойная идея. Элиот: Именно! Я тоже так подумал. Хлоя: Ладно, увидимся на химии. Элиот: Да, конечно! Хлоя машет ему на прощание, и Элиот возвращается к прочтению своей книги. Хлоя: (мысленно) Нужно найти Стеф и забрать у нее мой диск. До занятий еще время есть. 'Необязательный разговор со Скипом' Хлоя: Эй, Скип. Много бандитских разборок пересек? Скип: Сегодня не пересекал. Получить удар под глаз в панк-клубе= Скип: Но ты явно в этом преуспела! Хлоя: А? А, точно. Пофиг. Скип: Но я попросил маму Джастина Уильямса перегнать ее "мерседес" с места для инвалидов. Хлоя: Крутой. Скип: Ну да, ты знаешь, я такой. Концерт FireWalk.= Хлоя: Я сходила прошлой ночью на лесопилку, на шоу Firewalk. - Любая другая футболка= Скип: Ты была на лесопилке? Подожди, ты видела Firewalk? }} Хлоя: Было потрясно. Скип: Ух ты! Крутяк. Не думал, что тебе нравится такая музыка. - Не осуждай.= Хлоя: Нельзя судить девушку по элитистской фашистской школе, в которую ее отправила мать, так ведь? Скип: (смеясь) Я понимаю. }} Скип: Я на самом деле в группе играю. Хлоя: Не гонишь? Скип: Называется "Санный Алкаш". Но это так, фигня. Я пытаюсь расспостранять нашу демку, но это не просто. Хлоя: "Ссаный алкаш", да? Скип: Может, хочешь послушать? В смысле, нашу демку. - Нормально.= 'Хлоя:' Ну как тебе сказать, я не очень въехала. 'Скип:' Да, пока она немного странная. Мы все еще ищем наш стиль. 'Хлоя:' Ну, удачи. }} - Может, в другой раз.= 'Хлоя:' Мне правда нужно идти, Скип. Может, в другой раз? 'Скип:' Да, не вопрос. Конечно. В другой раз лучше. }} |-|Мама Джастина.= 'Хлоя:' Так ты отлично проводишь время с мамой Джастина? 'Скип:' Хах, нет, но если увидишь Джастина, передай ему, что я уже не могу закрывать глаза на то, как от него пахнет травой. 'Хлоя:' Скажи ему сам, Скип. Это не моя проблема. 'Скип:' Я пытаюсь оказать ему услугу. - Не покупать травку у Фрэнка.= ''Скип не прокомментирует запах от Хлои Скип: Я думал вы, "рисковые", держитесь вместе. }} Хлоя: "Рисковые"? Скип: О, черт. Прости. Забудь, что я тебя так назвал. Хлоя: (мысленно) Ага. "Рисковые". Видимо, в школе все же можно узнать что-нибудь полезное. |-|Потом поговорим.= Хлоя: Мне нужно идти на занятия. Поговорим позже, Скип. Скип: Конечно, Хлоя. 'Необязательный разговор с Джастином' Получить удар под глаз в панк-клубе= Джастин: Ого, подруга. Шикарный фингал. Че как? |-|Под глазом нет фингала= Джастин: Эй, Прайс-лист! Вляпывалась в приятные неприятности? Чумовая вечеринка.= Хлоя: Прошлой ночью я тусила на сумасшедшей вечеринке в лесопилке на севере. Независимые артисты выступали, все такое. Джастин: Ого, серьезно? Я думал, это место - какой-то наркопритон. Мой кузен там как-то раз проститутку встретил, и... Хлоя: Похер. Было круто, ясно? Тебе не понять. |-|Рэйчел Эмбер.= Хлоя: Эй, так просто, на ум пришло... Что ты думаешь о Рэйчел Эмбер? Джастин: Она шикарна, если тебе нравятся секасные, умные и... секасные дамочки. Она мне как-то раз помогла. Я серьезно заваливал алгебру. Хлоя: Я верю тебе. Джастин: Зацени. Она помогала мне весь семестр после того, как я завалил сессию. И потом я затащил! На три с плюсом. Хлоя: Хм. |-|Запах травки.= Хлоя: Чувак, тебе трындец как нужно освежиться. Джастин: Ты имеешь в виду, что от меня пахнет травой? Хлоя: Да, я говорю именно это. Джастин: Забились. Спасибо, что присматриваешь за мной, Прайс. Хочешь немного? Хлоя: Что, прямо здесь? Джастин берет дезодорант и опрыскивает себя, а затем Хлою. Хлоя: (размахивая перед своим лицом) Спасибо. |-|Увидимся.= Хлоя: Ладно, увидимся на занятиях. Джастин: Забились. 'Необязательный разговор с Мисс Грант' Хлоя: Доброе утро, мисс Грант. Получить удар под глаз в панк-клубе= Мисс Грант: Хлоя! Ты в порядке? Хлоя: Да, у меня все хорошо. Мисс Грант: Хм-м-м. Мисс Грант: Что ты думаешь об этой гипотезе: сегодня ты будешь на своем месте в классе химии, когда занятия начнутся? Звучит вполне вероятно.= Хлоя: Я бы не пропустила его даже за весь марганец мира, мисс Грант. Мисс Грант: Твоя искренность поражает. |-|Не хочу раскрывать завесу тайны.= Хлоя: Вся суть науки в открытиях, мисс Грант. Вам придется подождать, чтобы убедиться. Мисс Грант: Учитывая изменения, происходящие в Блэквелле в последнее время, я ценю постоянство твоего остроумия, Хлоя. Хлоя: Какие изменения? Мисс Грант: Прескотты сделали весьма щедрое пожертвование школе, что хорошо, но вместо того, чтобы поддерживать точные науки, они отдали все деньги на искусство. Хлоя: Вы не думаете, что следует вкладывать больше средств в сферу искусств? Мисс Грант: Дело не совсем в этом. Я недавно говорила, что точные науки не получают должной поддержки, но, видимо, наши новые спонсоры другого мнения. Такова жизнь. Хлоя: (мысленно) Мисс Грант действительно выглядит грустной. - Все еще наладится.= Хлоя: Может, еще месяцев через шесть появится другой спонсор, который прикупит нам, не знаю, побольше лазеров? Мисс Грант: Побольше лазеров? Хлоя: А у нас есть лазеры? Мисс Грант: К сожалению, нет. Хлоя: Это грустно. }} 'Необязательный разговор с Викторией' Виктория: Кэри Прайс! Хлоя: Я Хлоя. Виктория: Точно. Я просто придуриваюсь. Люди воспринимают меня слишком серьезно с тех пор, как я выиграла награду Юного фотографа "Вестника" за свою фотографию. Хлоя: Да ладно? Виктория: В связи с этим и клубом "Циклон" очень тяжело уговорить людей не прославлять меня и все такое. Но ты ведь все об этом знаешь, ведь ты с Рэйчел Эмбер, так? Клуб "Циклон".= Хлоя: Ты тусуешься с "Циклоном"? Виктория: Ну, я еще не член, но мою кандидатуру уже обсуждают. Хлоя: Я не уверена, что... Виктория: Этот клуб должен быть собранием элиты Блэквелла, а на деле там все за ручки держатся и поют песенки против хулиганства. Все изменится, когда я стану старшекурсницей. |-|Награда Юного фотографа.= Хлоя: Ого. Награда юного фотографа. Виктория: Да это так, мелочь. Работы отправила всего-то сотни людей, и моя победила. Хлоя: Ну, типа поздравляшки. Виктория: Ну и что, что "Вестник" поместил мою фотографию на главную страницу раздела "Образ Жизни". Кому какое дело? |-|Рэйчел Эмбер.= Хлоя: Подожди, а что насчет Рэйчел Эмбер? Виктория: Рэйчел выложила шикарное селфи, когда вы отжигали. Рассказывай! - Мы убили человека.= Хлоя: Для нас это была довольно обычная ночка. Немного музыки, немного танцев, мужика грохнули. Виктория: Ты такая смешная! Серьезно, я и не думала, что вы с Рэйчел так близки. }} Хлоя: Ничего мы не близки. Виктория: Так что ей нравится? Ну, знаешь? Ее фетиш? Это наркота? Я не осуждаю. Я просто подумала, что если она тусуется с тобой, то ей явно нравится какое-то долбанутое дерьмо. Хлоя: Серьезно, я не знаю, почему ты болтаешь со мной о Рэйчел. Виктория: Все ее любят. Маленькая Мисс Совершенство. Хлоя: Так ты завидуешь Рэйчел Эмбер. Вот что происходит, понятно. Виктория: Боже, у меня нет на это времени. Я даже не закончила свое задание по химии, а ты тут ведешь себя... как ты. Фу. - Уйти.= Хлоя показывает рукой на входные двери, указывая на то, чтобы Виктория ушла. Виктория: (уходя) Зачем Рэйчел Эмбер тусоваться с Кэри Прайс? Хлоя: Я Хлоя. }} 'Необязательный разговор с Самантой' Саманта: Привет, Хлоя. Хлоя: Привет, Саманта. Что читаешь? Саманта: "Кто боится Вирджинии Вульф?" Хлоя: Я читала ее в прошлом году на литературе с миссис Хойдой. Саманта: Я... не думала, что ты делаешь домашку. Хлоя: Обычно нет, но эта пьеса мне зашла. Саманта: Что тебе в ней понравилось? Она грустная.= Хлоя: Смысл сюжета в том, что отношения работают лишь в том случае, если партнеры готовы лгать друг другу. |-|Она смешная.= Хлоя: Она смешная. Название - это на самом деле игра волков на песню "Кто боится Большого Злого Волка". Саманта: И это должно быть смешно? Хлоя: Все так, если ты волк. Саманта: Не уверена, шутишь ты или нет. Прости, я иногда немного тормоз. Хлоя: Я иногда немного стерва, так что все хорошо. Саманта: Люди всегда так говорят, но я думаю, что на самом деле ты... Прости, Хлоя! Никто так не говорит. Я даже не знаю, о чем говорю. Хлоя: (мысленно) Не сомневаюсь. 'Необязательный разговор с ректором Уэллсом' Возможно, если Хлоя сидит на ящике на сцене. Ректор Уэллс подходит к Хлое, и она встает из ящика, спрыгивает со сцены и приземляется перед ним. Хлоя: Ректор Уэллс. Приветик. Купить травку у Фрэнка= Хлоя: (мысленно) Спокойно, Хлоя. У тебя в кармане билет на вылет из школы со вкусом марихуаны. Получить удар под глаз в панк-клубе= Ректор Уэллс: Хлоя Прайс... Это что, фингал? Хлоя: Я, э-э... Ага. Ректор Уэллс: Я надеюсь, вы знаете, что Блэквелл предоставляет учащимся возможность пообщаться с психологом, конфиденциально. К нам можно обратиться по любой проблеме. Хлоя: Со мной все хорошо. Вот тому парню явно пригодилось бы безопасное пространство. Без меня. Ректор Уэллс: Никогда не упускаете шанс подтвердить свою репутацию, да? Ректор Уэллс: Мисс Прайс, на знаке четко написано: "Не ходить по сцене". Такое наплевательское отношение к усилиям одноклассников совсем не смягчает список ваших крупных нарушений. Я этого не делала. Клянусь.= Хлоя: Клянусь, я не ходила по сцене. Так, прогуливалась. Ректор Уэллс: По мне кажется, что мне смешно? Хлоя: Я не знаю. Я видела только одно выражение вашего лица. Именно это. |-|А что насчет мелких нарушений?= Хлоя: Сколько мелких нарушений в крупном? Ректор Уэллс: Это не шутка, мисс Прайс. Хлоя: Кто тут шутит? Вы видели мои оценки по математике. Ректор Уэллс: Возможно, вам будет не так весело, когда я упомяну, что слышал, будто вы употребляете наркотики. Вы ведь осведомлены, что в Блэквелле такое не терпят. Купить травку и разговаривать с Джастином= Хлоя: (мысленно) Спасибо вселенной за Джастина, иначе бы мне сейчас знатно влетело. Ректор Уэллс: Хм-м-м... от вас не пахнет марихуаной. Но я знаю, что вы, ученики, умеете маскировать запах. |-|Купить травку и не разговаривать с Джастином= Ректор Уэллс: И все равно, если мое старое чутье меня не подводит, то вы недавно находились под воздействием травяного дыма. Хлоя: (мысленно) Черт! Ректор Уэллс: Мне что, потребуется провести обыск, чтобы удостовериться в истинности этих обвинений, мисс Прайс? Хлоя молчит. Ректор Уэллс: Я так и думал. Буду с нетерпением ждать нашей встречи в моем офисе после занятий. Что скажете? Скажу "нет".= Хлоя: (мысленно) Уэллс серьезно за меня взялся. Мне нужно убедить его, что отвалить - в его же интересах. Перепалка с ректором Уэллсом Хлоя: На самом деле, сэр, я вынуждена отказаться. Ректор Уэллс: Значит, будете со мной спорить? А я уж подумал, что ваш колодец колкостей иссяк. - Ректор "Уэллс". Как "колодец" на английском.= Хлоя: О, я поняла. Потому что вас зовут Уэллс, так? Вы что, ходите весь день, надеясь на возможность применить эту игру слов? Должно быть, это для вас великий момент. Ректор Уэллс: Шутки? По моему опыту, таким образом виновные пытаются замести свои нарушения. - Мой колодец глубок.= Хлоя: Сэр, мой колодец остроумия настолько глубок, что вы бы застряли на дне и никогда не выбрались живым. Ректор Уэллс: Шутки? По моему опыту, таким образом виновные пытаются замести свои нарушения. }} - Статья четыре-двадцать.= Хлоя: Вы явно не изучали статью о травке с утреца в конституции наркош. "Все вонючие растения должны быть выкурены перед приходом на занятия". Ректор Уэллс: Так вы признаете, что употребляли марихуану сегодня утром? Хлоя: Может быть. А может, я хочу узнать, сумеете ли вы заставить меня пописать в стаканчик. Хлоя проигрывает. - У виновных есть права.= Хлоя: Как вы стали ректором, не зная конституцию? Четвертая поправка: нелегальный обыск и конфискация? Ректор Уэллс: Мы - частное заведение, и наша политика позволяет мне обыскивать всех учащихся на территории. }} - Моя собственная политика.= Хлоя: Эй, честность ведь лучшая политика? Так что будет правильным рассказать правду обо всей наркомании, что происходит в этой академии, вам, "Вестнику", любому, кто спросит... Хлоя побеждает. - Страховка.= Хлоя: Надеюсь, что политика страхования в Блэквелле тоже не хромает. "Бедная ученица, оставшаяся без отца и незаконно обруганная ректором, соглашается на 4,2 миллиона". Неплохо звучит, да? Хлоя побеждает. - Политика "рисковых"? (После разговора со Скипом)= Хлоя: А в эту политику входит обозначение учеников как "рисковых", чтобы отсеивать их и применять особые тактики запугивания? Ректор Уэллс: Как вы узнали об этом разграничении? Хлоя: Может быть, вопрос, который стоило бы вам задать себе, это "что еще я знаю?" Хлоя побеждает. - Политика Прескоттов? (После разговора с Мисс Грант)= Хлоя: Интересно, отменят ли Прескотты свое пожертвование, если узнают, что ректора Блэквелла судят за агрессивное поведение. Ректор Уэллс: Откуда вы узнали о пожертвовании Прескоттов? Хлоя: Может быть, вопрос, который стоило бы вам задать себе, это "что еще я знаю?" Хлоя побеждает. }} - Хлоя проигрывает= Хлоя: Серьезно, я действительно... Ректор Уэллс: Достаточно! Мне нет необходимости обыскивать вас, мисс Прайс. Одни ваши слова убедили меня в вашей вине. Вы встретитесь со мной в моем офисе после занятий для вынесения официального замечания. Ректор Уэллс уходит. Хлоя: (мысленно) Отлично. Просто... отлично. }} |-|Ладно.= Хлоя: Ладушки, сэр. Увижусь с вами после школы. Ректор Уэллс: Буду считать секунды. Хлоя: (мысленно) Этот мужик - баран. 'Необязательный разговор с Эваном' Эван: Хлоя, я хотел бы поговорить с тобой о предотвращении лесных пожаров. Хлоя: И тебе доброго утра, Эван. Эван: Согласно данным Департамента лесного хозяйства, более 90 процентов пожаров в этом сезоне происходят из-за людей. Это рекордно высокие цифры, а предотвратить подобное очень просто. Лесные пожары офигенны.= Хлоя: Почему нужно предотвращать пожары? Огонь - это круто. Эван: Хоть я и понимаю, что ты нарочно меня раздражаешь, в твоих словах есть доля правды. Многие элементы экосистемы получают пользу от огня. Например, шишкам стройных сосенок необходима температура выше ста семидесяти пяти градусов по Цельсию, чтобы раскрыться. Хлоя: Скажи "сосенок" еще раз. Эван: Нет. |-|Зачем ты это делаешь?= Хлоя: Это ведь для колледжа, так? Не поверю, что ты воспринимаешь это серьезно. Эван: Мой интерес к предотвращению пожаров полностью искренний. Кроме того, я собираюсь попасть в колледж только благодаря своим фотографиям. Как ты думаешь, Рэйчел Эмбер согласится попозировать для моего портфолио? Она так артистична. Уверен, она была бы идеальной моделью. Как думаешь? Хлоя: Наверное? |-|Увидимся.= Хлоя: Мне надо бежать. Эван: Подожди, еще кое-что! Не подпишешь мою петицию о проведении собрания о пожарной безопасности в школе? - Хлоя Прайс.= Хлоя: Вот. Только не думай, что это войдет у меня в привычку. Эван: Что, беспокоиться о важных проблемах? Хлоя: Caring in general. - Трав О'Кур.= Хлоя: Рада поддержать такое важное дело. Эван: Большое спасибо, что подписала мою петицию... Трав О'Кур. Хлоя: Только ты можешь предотвратить марихуаножары. }} - Нет, мне все равно.= Хлоя: Нет, мне все равно. Эван: Бездействовать - так же плохо, как и наносить урон. Хлоя: Меня это не особо волнует. }} 'Разговор со Стеф и Майки' Майки: Если бы я знал, что небесный мститель истекает кровью, я бы дал ему зелье. Стеф: Это была проверка способности! Зелье бы не помогло. Хлоя: Проверка способности? Стеф: Это часть настолки, в которую мы играем. Майки: Тебе не понять. Хочешь поспорить?= Хлоя: Отвалите, ботаны. Я знаю, что такое настолки. |-|Играла когда-то.= Хлоя: Я играла когда-то со своей подругой Макс. Но это было давно. Майки: Круто. Футболка с бабочкой.= Майки: Вот с этим существом я бы не хотел сразиться. Хлоя: Принесла мой диск? Стеф: (давая диск) "Бегущий по лезвию", режиссерское издание. Вот. Хлоя: (беря диск) Зашибись. Пять баксов, так? Стеф: Оставь себе. Я просто рада, что кому-то нравится классика. И ты попросила режиссерскую версию, где хреновый закадровый голос заменен отличной сценой во сне. Хлоя: Сны важнее реальности. Мой девиз по жизни. Майки: В яблочко. Стеф: Ты не знаешь, а Рэйчел - геймер? Хлоя: Рэйчел... Эмбер? Ты меня спрашиваешь? Стеф: Разве вы с ней прошлой ночью не на свиданку ходили? Или вы типа просто друзья? А тебе какое дело?= Хлоя: Почему тебя это волнует? |-|Мы не друзья.= Хлоя: Не знаю, что ты слышала, но мы с Рэйчел едва знаем друг друга. Стеф: Отлично! Майки: (смеясь) Стеф влюби-и-илась. Стеф смотрит хмурым взглядом на Майки. Стеф: Хлоя, ты должна сыграть с нами. Хлоя: У меня сейчас нет пятидесяти часов. Но все равно спасибо. Стеф: Мы уже в самом конце игры, так что это займет... минут двадцать? Чем еще заняться перед уроками? В другой раз.= Хлоя: Я не в настроении. Может, потом. Стеф: Ты знаешь, где нас найти. |-| Конечно.= Хлоя: А, да хрен с ним. Погнали, ботаны. Стеф: Вот твой лист персонажа. Ты - эльф-варвар. Майки смеется. - Я точно эльф-варвар.= Хлоя: Класс. Могу представить себя эльфом-варваром. Стеф: Я знаю. Я в этом шарю. }} Стеф: Отлично, давайте начнем. Вы оба - знаменитые герои королевства Авернон, когда-то мирной страны, теперь разрушенной жестокими мародерами Блэк Велла. В полном одиночестве ты пробился через лагеря разбойников в поисках их вождя - Дуургарона Бессмертного. Входя в последний лагерь, уставший и заляпаный кровью, ты видишь другого героя, приближающегося с противоположной стороны. Майки: Я приветствую тебя, подняв свой посох. "Я Эламон, колдун третьего круга, главный советник короля Тибериуса и клятвенный защитник Авернона". Стеф: (ставя фигуру эльфа на стол) Представь своего персонажа. Хлоя: Да, хорошо. Я эльф-варвар, и меня зовут... - Калламастия.= Хлоя: Калламастия! Стеф: Она уже въехала. Майки: Неплохо. - Варва.= Хлоя: Варва. Майки: Нет. Нет-нет-нет. Стеф... Стеф: Эй, дай... Варве... шанс, хорошо. }} Стеф: Два героя... Майки: Подожди. Эламон, прищурившись, осматривает стоящую перед ним эльфийку и говорит: "Я здесь, чтобы победить Дуургарона Бессмертного во имя короля Тибериуса. Что делает тебя достойной сражаться бок о бок со мной?" - Как-то я сделала шашлычок из мужичка.= Хлоя: "Однажды я проткнула мужику грудь мечом, а тот прошел насквозь и убил еще и чела, стоявшего сзади. Чесслово". }} Стеф: Вы стоите на распутье. Слева находится Тренировочная площадка. Справа - Тюремный лагерь. Прямо находится огромная, вычурная палатка, которая может принадлежать только Дуургарону Бессмертному. Куда вы пойдете? Хлоя: Вперед, да? Нам ведь нужно убить этого Дур-дебила. Майки: Эламон хмурится. "У разбойников может быть неплохой лут на Тренировочной площадке. И, конечно же, наш долг - освободить всех заключенных". Стеф: Твой выбор, новичок. Куда ты хочешь пойти? - "Удар Навершием".= Хлоя: Я делаю "Удар Навершием". Прямо ему в Навершие. Стеф: Эм... Хлоя: Чего я такого сказала? Стеф: Навершие - это противоположный конец меча. Удар Навершием - это когда ты бьешь им врага. Хлоя: А-а. Черт. Ладно, тогда я делаю так. Стеф: Только вот у тебя нет меча. Только топор. Хлоя: Вот отстой! Майки: Все нормально, попробуй использовать свой... Стеф: Ты думала слишком долго! Орк размахивает молотом, целясь в твою голову, и чуть не попадает. Твой ход! - "Смертельный Разрез".= Хлоя: Время кончать с этим. "Смертельный Разрез". Стеф: Ты делаешь замах двумя руками и со всей силы опускаешь топор. Орк успевает только моргнуть, а затем распадается надвое, как булочка для хот-дога. Хлоя: Зашибись! Я так хороша в этой игре. Стеф: Пока все неплохо. }} Хлоя: А что насчет лута? Стеф: Так как Тренировочная площадка теперь - бурлящая яма кислоты, весь лут, скорее всего, был уничтожен. Майки: Черт. - Все мы ошибаемся.= Хлоя: "Не переживай, чувак Эламон. Мы все совершаем ошибки". Майки: Эламон кивает. - Хлоя= Майки: "Эльф-варвар Калламастия - воистину самая мудрая и прощающая." - Варва= Майки: "Эльф-варвар Варва - воистину самая мудрая и прощающая." }} }} Стеф: Что теперь? - Тюремный лагерь.= Хлоя: Время спасать дружбанов. Пошли в Тюремный лагерь. Стеф: Перед вами открывается вид на железные клетки, внутри каждой из которых находится пленник-человек, просящий вас о помощи. На страже стоит только маленький старый драконид. Он замечает вас и в страхе закрывает себя в одной из пустых клеток. Хлоя: Оу, бедный парниша. Что такое драконид? Майки: Дракониды - это маленькие драконолюди. Они засранцы. У него наверняка все ключи. Хлоя: А, хорошо. "Эй, дерьма кусок, вылезай оттуда!" Стеф: Драконид скачет, бренча перед вами связкой ключей. Он кричит на странном языке. То, что он говорит, наверняка нелестно. Хлоя: У тебя не завалялось в мантии каких-нибудь полезных заклинаний? Майки: Ничего, что не взорвало бы клетку и всех внутри нее. - Приманить хлебом.= Хлоя: Оказывается, у меня есть хлеб. Я пытаюсь приманить маленького ублюдка с помощью него. Стеф: Он высовывает язык, в отвращении отказываясь от вашего подношения. Хлоя: Гр-р-р. - "Запугивание".= Хлоя: "Запугивание". У меня есть эта способность. Могу я ее использовать? Хочу, чтобы маленький ублюдок обосрался. Стеф: Ты можешь попробовать. Что ты говоришь? Хлоя: "Слушай сюда, ты, мелкая ящерица..." Стеф: К сожалению, он не знает общий диалект, что означает, что он не... Майки: Я кастую на драконида "Общение". Стеф: Черт. Серьезно? Майки: Теперь он понимает все, что ты говоришь. Хлоя: (мысленно) Время для настоящей магии. }} Dragonkin Intimidation Challenge Стеф: Это называется проверкой способности, когда ты пытаешься... Хлоя: О, я знаю, что делать. Я хватаюсь за прутья клетки и наклоняюсь поближе. Стеф: Он отступает, его чешуйчатая кожа дрожит от страха. Что ты говоришь? - Сапоги.= Хлоя: Я шевелю рукой. "Эй, драконид несчастный, хочешь стать моей мясной марионеткой? Я засуну тебе руку в зад так глубоко, что смогу двигать твоим ртом и заставлять говорить все, что захочу". Стеф: Эм... ему, кажется, не нравится эта идея. Майки: Мне тоже. Стеф: Драконид молит тебя. "Пожалстя, не трогай меня, о высокий. Но я не мочь дать ключ. Дуургарон есть выше и сильнее тебя!" - Драконы - ссыкуны.= Хлоя: Все знают, что драконы - ссыкуны. Поэтому они прячутся в пещерах и выходят только для того, чтобы пожечь овец, пожрать коров и другой херью позаниматься. Стеф: Это было ошибкой. Драконид рычит, клацая зубами и показывая когти. "Высокий глуп. Драконы - боги! Майки: Черт. }} - Умрешь от старости.= Хлоя: Может, мы просто подождем здесь, пока ты там не подохнешь от старости, чувак-драконид. Стеф: Он непоколебим. "Я сожрать твое лицо, эльфийская мусорщица". Майки: Эльфийская мусорщица? Хлоя: Сожрать мое лицо? Стеф: Я пытаюсь. - Могу сделать тебя еще выше.= Хлоя: "Ты мелкий, - говорю я, - но я всегда могу сделать тебя еще мельче. Отдай ключ или я отрублю тебе ноги и забью ими до смерти" Стеф: Нет, нет, пожалстя не делайть так. Но я не мочь дать ключ. Дуургарон меня съесть! Майки: Я думаю, он скоро сломается. }} - Вкуси моего топора.= Хлоя: Я кручу свой топор, вся такая крутая. "Выкуси-ка этого, ящерица". Стеф: Насколько круто? Хлоя: Очень круто. Майки: Семнадцать! Стеф: Это довольно круто. Хлоя побеждает - Вырвать твой желудок.= Хлоя: Я показываю ему свой кулак. "Я зову его разрывателем, потому что с помощью него очень удобно вырывать желудки драконидов прямо через их горло". Хлоя побеждает }} - Хлоя проигрывает= Хлоя: Настолки - это сложно. Майки: Попробуй поиграть одна. Стеф: Драконид проглатывает ключи, указывая сначала на свой желудок, а потом на зад, смеясь над тобой. Затем он... Хлоя: Я просовываю топор в клетку и продырявливаю ему желудок. Затем я поворачиваю его и вырываю. Кишки и дерьмо разлетаются повсюду, но я засовываю руку в его открытый желудок и достаю ключ. Хлоя: В последние моменты перед его смертью я подношу ключ к его лицу. А затем смеюсь. Стеф: Обычно я бы сказала, что ты провалила испытание, но это было настолько ужасающе великолепно, что ты побеждаешь. }} Майки: Ага! Хлоя: Неплохо сработано! Почему бы тебе не начать выпускать заключенных? Майки: Принято. Стеф: Когда ты освобождаешь пленников, они разбегаются от тебя в страхе. Что теперь? - Палатка Вождя.= Хлоя: Время идти в палатку. - Да пошли они.= Хлоя: Они смогут сбежать сами, когда мы убьем Дурдура. }} - Не идти ранее на Тренировочную площадку= Майки: Подожди! Ты что, забыла о Тренировочной площадке? Там может быть лут. - Пропустить.= Хлоя: Давайте пропустим. Хочу стейк из вождя. }} - Не идти ранее никуда= Стеф: Ты уверена, что хочешь пропустить Тренировочную площадку и Тюремный лагерь? - Отправиться на битву с боссом.= Хлоя: Ты меня слышала. Погнали драться с боссом. }} }} Стеф: Вы входите в палатку и видите Дуургарона, вождя мародеров Блэк Велла, комфортно сидящего на своем троне. Он огромный минотавр с красными глазами, одетый в черный плащ и орудующий двуручным мечом два метра длиной. Его смех раскатывается громом: "Му-у-уа-ха-ха-ха!" Стеф: "Ваши земли и люди уже мои! То, что вы совершили здесь, ничего не значит! Ваше королевство было слабо! Вы слабы!" Хлоя: Вот говнюк! Майки: У меня все схвачено. Я использую "Конус Огня Ксаэльского Катаклизма"! Стеф: Огонь затухает при касании. Дуургарон снова смеется, поднимая правую руку и демонстрируя свой Наруч Иммунитета к Огню. Майки: Вот дерьмо! Все мои боевые заклинания - огненные. Стеф: Кроме, знаешь, "Кислотного Взрыва", который ты потратил, чтобы впечатлить Хлою. - Хлоя= Стеф: Хлоя? Что ты будешь делать? - Варва= Стеф: Варва? Что ты будешь делать? }} Стеф: Ты мажешь! Дуургарон смеется, в то время как ты пролетаешь мимо него... Хлоя: Мудак. Стеф: Он протыкает твой бок своим рогом! Восемь единиц урона. Хлоя: Ай. Стеф: Что ты делаешь теперь? - "Яростный рывок".= Хлоя: Что такое "Яростный Рывок"? Стеф: Это удар плечом. Очень, очень жесткий удар плечом. Хлоя: Да, я делаю это. Стеф: Ты вопишь в яростном бешенстве и берешь разбег. Дуургарон удивлен и не успевает увернуться. Ты врезаешься в него плечом, отталкивая его и нанося урон. Хлоя: О да! Стеф: Что теперь? - "Уничтожающий удар".= Хлоя: Обалдеть, "Уничтожающий Удар". Охеренно круто звучит. Хлоя бросает кубик. Майки: Один?! Хлоя: Это ведь плохо, да... Стеф: Не для меня. Делая первый шаг, ты спотыкаешься о камень, падая на землю в кучу металла. Твой топор отлетает в сторону... Майки, кидай на проверку реакции. Майки: О нет. Три. Стеф: Твой топор задевает ногу Эламона... Эм... ноги, во множественном числе. Разрубая обе ноги на уровне лодыжек. - Эта игра офигенна!= Хлоя: Эта игра офигенна! Майки: Мои ноги! }} }} Стеф: Дуургарон двигается в сторону раненого Эламона. Майки: Вот дерьмо! Стеф: Я говорила тебе, что это мой лучший босс. Майки: Ты не сказала мне, что мой персонаж может умереть! Стеф: Дуургарон приближается, стуча своими окровавленными копытами. Топ, топ, топ. Хлоя: (мысленно) Это, типа, моя вина. Что мне делать? - Хлоя= Майки: Ого, спасибо, Хлоя. - Варва= Майки: Ого, спасибо, Хлоя. То есть спасибо, Варва. }} - Воодушевить Эламона.= Хлоя: Я говорю Эламону что-то воодушевляющее. Стеф: Например? Майки: Да, например? Хлоя: (мысленно) Черт. Почему быть хорошей так сложно? - Не читать книгу Джойс= Хлоя: Никогда, никогда... не сдавайся. Майки: (саркастически глядя на Хлою) Заметано. }} Стеф: Эламон воодушевляется. Ему удается собраться с силами, чтобы отползти от Дуургарона. - Эм... станцевать?= Хлоя: Я, эм... Не знаю... черт... Я танцую, чтобы отвлечь его! Стеф: Ты... танцуешь? Хлоя: Чтобы отвлечь его! Майки: Мне конец! Хлоя: Шестнадцать? Стеф: Что! Майки: Что? Стеф: Твой хреновый аритмичный танец привлекает внимание Дуургарона. Он останавливает свой меч в воздухе на десять секунд, что дает Эламону возможность отползти. }} Стеф: Хорошо, теперь Дуургарон обратил свое внимание на тебя. Хлоя: Ну давай. Стеф: Он разбегается, бешено размахивая своим мечом. Хлоя: кубик Черт. Майки: Только не это. Стеф: Твоя попытка увернуться провалилась! Дуургарон смеется, насаживая тебя на свой меч и поднимая тебя в воздух. Хлоя: Серьезно?! Майки: Я ничего не могу поделать с этим чертовым наручем! Прости, Хлоя. Хлоя: Эй, я отрубила тебе ноги. Теперь мы в расчете. Стеф: Ты чувствуешь, как сила покидает твое тело, когда Дуургарон поднимает тебя в воздух. Тебе адски больно. Что ты делаешь? - Хлоя= Стеф: Мне жаль, но эльф-варвар Хлоя погибла. - Варва= Стеф: Мне жаль, но Варва погибла. }} Хлоя: А теперь мне реально грустно. Майки: Лучше умереть героем, чем жить трусом. Хлоя: Было весело. - Целиться в его голову.= Хлоя:Я размахиваюсь в последний раз, целясь в голову Дуролицего. Стеф: Тебе нужно большое число. Ты почти мертва. Хлоя подкидывает кубики Майки: О нет. Стеф: Хм-м-м, одиннадцать. Ты задеваешь ударом голову Дуургарона, отрубая один из рогов. Но этого недостаточно, чтобы убить его. Хлоя: Вот говнюк! Стеф: Он смеется, а затем резко вырывает свой меч. Ты погибаешь в агонии. Хлоя: Так грубо. Майки: Прости, Хлоя. Я должен бежать. Хлоя: Эй, чувак, если можешь, делай. Майки: Я использую "Укрытие Стража". Стеф: Ты уверен? Майки: Это все, что я могу. Стеф: Ты вызываешь призрачную дверь, которая защищает тебя от Дуургарона. Из нее бьет свет, ослепляя его. Дверь закрывается, а затем исчезает. Ты исчез, и тебе больше нельзя навредить. Майки: Видимо, мне придется вернуться, когда я стану сильнее. Хлоя: Было весело. Прости, что умерла и оставила тебя там одного. Майки: Ничего. Когда-нибудь я до него доберусь. }} Майки: Смотри, что я нарисовал. Майки показывает Хлою его рисунок эльф-варвара и колдуна. 'Хлоя:' ''(мысленно) Майки реально круто рисует. Стеф: Рада, что тебе понравилось, Хлоя. Майки: Да. С тобой я всегда готов на приключения. Хлоя: Посмотрим. Спасибо за игру, ботаны. - Покинуть игру.= Хлоя: Да, тут я закончила. Покеда. Майки: Правда? Мы только дошли до самого интересного. Стеф: Если уйдешь сейчас, то не сможешь присоединиться позже. - Ладно, я останусь.= Хлоя: Хорошо. Что теперь? }} }} |-|Ни за что.= Хлоя: Не. В реальной жизни и так достаточно монстров. Стеф: Ого. Майки: Эй, Хлоя... Никогда не сдавайся. Хлоя: (мысленно) Ого. А Майки сечет. Хлоя: (мысленно) Диск - есть. Следующая остановка - класс химии. Радости полные штаны. 'Издевательства над Нейтаном Прескоттом' Хлоя собирается подняться по лестнице, но в нее врезается Нейтан Прескотт, которого преследует Дрю Норт. Хлоя: Какого черта? Нейтан падает на землю и роняет свой фотоальбом. Дрю поднимает его. Дрю: Что у тебя там, Дергун? Нейтан: Не зови меня так! Хлоя: (мысленно) Дрю Норт... качок, который так туп, что из-за него все остальные качки кажутся умнее. Видимо, Нейтан ему чем-то насолил. Дрю: Ого. Ну и странная у тебя тут херь, Прескотт. Нейтан: Это не твое. Отдай обратно! Дрю: Как меня бесит, что ты теперь в команде. Ты такой неудачник. Разбирайтесь где-нибудь еще.= Хлоя: Можете разбираться где-нибудь еще? |-| Вы оба неудачники.= Хлоя: Ребята, не надо драться. Вы можете оба побыть неудачниками. Дрю: Молчунья заговорила. Нейтан пытается вернуть свой фотоальбом. Дрю:Но-но! Место в команде зарабатывают, Дергун, а не подкупают тренера с помощью своего папашки. Нейтан: По крайней мере, моя семья может оплатить мне обучение. Сколько пособий понадобилось для этого твоему отцу-нищеброду? Хлоя: (мысленно) Ого, Нейтан, как низко. Дрю: Мой отец потерял свою работу на верфи, когда твой ее закрыл. А ты решил на меня побычить? Саманта Майерс стоит рядом с Хлоей. Саманта: Отстань от Нейтана! Дрю: А знаешь, что, Прескотт? Я сделаю тебе одолжение. Ты не можешь быть в команде и одновременно заниматься этой херней. Дрю смотрит на фонтан. Нейтан: Ты кусок дерьма. Я убью тебя! Саманта: Прекратите! Ребята! Хватит! Саманта: Хлоя, сделай что-нибудь! Не стой столбом! НЕ ВМЕШИВАТЬСЯ= Хлоя: Эй, иногда стоит просто остановиться и понаблюдать, иначе можно упустить лучшие моменты жизни. Такие... Дрю бросает книгу Нейтана в фонтан. 'Хлоя:' ...как этот. 'Дрю:' Выкуси! 'Нейтан:' Я это месяцами собирал! 'Дрю:' Вали из команды, Дергун, или будет хуже. 'Нейтан:' Гореть тебе в аду. ''Нейтан и Дрю уходят. 'Саманта:' Тебе должно быть стыдно. |-| ВМЕШАТЬСЯ= 'Хлоя:' ''(мысленно) Единственный способ победить хулигана - быть агрессивной. Нужно опустить Дрю. Перепалка с Дрю Хлоя: Отвали, идиот. Дрю: Что ты мне сейчас сказала? - Уходи. Сейчас же.= Хлоя: Уходи. Сейчас же. Дрю: Ты правда заступаешься за Нейтана Прескотта! - Идиот?= Хлоя: Идиот? Не привык к таким длинным словам? Не бойся. Дрю: Ты серьезно защищаешь Нейтана Прескотта? }} - Это не очень честно.= Хлоя: Посмотри на себя, а потом на него. Это не очень честно, не думаешь? Дрю: Ты долбанулась? Занимайся своими делами, уродка. - Заставил меня жалеть Прескотта.= Хлоя: Поздравляю. Ты заставил меня сочувствовать самому избалованному отродью во всей Аркадии Бэй. Настолько ты говено себя сейчас ведешь. Дрю: Охренеть ты долбанутая! Займись своими делами. }} - Знаешь, что долбануто?= Хлоя: Что долбануто, так это то, что тебя пока не оставляли на второй год. Как это вообще возможно? Дрю: Ты правда хочешь в это ввязаться? - Что, если он нажалуется папочке?= Хлоя: Когда Нейтан нажалуется лорду Прескотту, здесь все будут целую неделю ходить на семинары об уважении к чувствам людей. Дрю: Ты правда хочешь в это ввязаться?! }} - Легче легкого.= Хлоя: Да ладно. Надрать тебе задницу будет легче легкого. Дрю: Ты думаешь, это смешно? Думаешь, я тут шутки шучу? - Ввязываться в ваш легкий флирт?= Хлоя: Ты о своем легком флирте с Нейтаном? Тебе он явно нравится. Давай уже, дерни его за косичку. Дрю: Думаешь, я позволю тебе так разговаривать со мной? }} - Думать?= 'Хлоя:' Думать? Довольно необычное слово для тебя, Дрю. Осторожнее с ним. ''Хлоя побеждает - Я думаю, мы закончили.= 'Хлоя:' Если бы ты собирался подраться, ты бы уже это сделал. Кончай этот цирк. ''Хлоя побеждает }} - Хлоя проигрывает= ''Дрю подходит ближе к Хлое. Она отходит назад и падает на лестницу. 'Дрю:' Только болтать и можешь, да, Хлоя? ''Дрю бросает книгу Нейтана в фонтан. 'Дрю:' Выкуси! 'Нейтан:' Я это месяцами собирал! 'Дрю:' Вали из команды, Дергун, ради своего же блага. ''Дрю уходит. 'Хлоя:' Черт. 'Нейтан:' В следующий раз не суй свой нос куда не надо. ''Нейтан идет к фонтану, чтобы вытащить свою книгу. 'Хлоя:' Всегда пожалуйста. }} 'Саманта:' Спасибо, что заступилась за него. Люди думают, что только из-за его семьи... ''Саманта уходит. Скип подходит к Хлое. 'Скип:' Все хорошо? 'Хлоя:' Никаких проблем, Скип. ''Хлоя подходит к школьному входу, но Рэйчел перед ней открывает дверь с другой стороны. Рэйчел: О, ты здесь! Замечательно. Рэйчел берет Хлою за руку и ведете за собой. Театральный класс 'Репетиция Бури' Хлоя и Рэйчел заходят в театральный класс так как Хейден и Дана репетируют под наблюдением мистера Китона. Хейден: Молю вас, назовите ваше имя, чтоб мог я вас в молитвах поминать. Дана: Меня зовут Миранда... Ах, отец! Я ваш запрет нарушила! Мистер Китон: Хорошо! Хейден: Миранда - значит "чудная". И вправду вы чудная, чудесней всех на свете! Случалось с восхищеньем мне смотреть на многих женщин, часто я бывал... журчанием их речи... часто я бывал... Мистер Китон: Хейден! Ты режешь меня без ножа! У тебя недели были, чтобы выучить роль! Хейден: Простите, мистер Китон. Мистер Китон: Нет, передо мной извиняться не нужно. Извинись перед своей партнершей по сцене, которая была очень терпелива, и перед остальными актерами, а, главное, перед самим собой... Рэйчел: Мистер Китон, простите, что отвлекаю, но так лучше выглядит? Я попросила маму немного ушить. Рэйчел начинает крутиться, демонстрируя свой костюм. Хлоя: (мысленно) Рэйчел улетно выглядит... При последнем вращении Рэйчел подмигивает Хлое. Хлоя: (мысленно) Происходящее кажется нереальным, как и ночь вчера. Дана: М-р-р-ряу! Классно выглядишь, Рэйч. Хейден: Очень круто. Мистер Китон: Изысканно, Рэйчел. Как и всегда. Дана: Мистер Китон, у меня все еще проблемы с "Непритязательна моя любовь: он для меня достаточно красив". Она... правда так думает? Хейден: Особенно если учесть, что я ей только что прямым текстом сказал, что сплю с каждой встречной. Рэйчел: Да, трудновато. Мы уже сотню раз обсуждали эту строку. Нам нужен свежий взгляд со стороны. Рэйчел приобнимает Хлою и ведет ее к сцене. Рэйчел: Вопрос в том, вызвана ли мгновенно вспыхнувшая страсть Миранды к Фердинанду просто отсутствием опыта и трагическими событиями или... она действительно встретила любовь всей своей жизни? Что думаешь? Миранда - дура.= Хлоя: Миранда - дура, потому что влюбляться крайне тупо. Ей что, двенадцать? Мистер Китон: Вообще-то, ей около пятнадцати. Ваше мнение о тупости или наивности, кем бы вы ни были, принято. |-| Настоящая любовь.= Хлоя: Думаю, иногда, когда ты встречаешь кого-то, кто полностью изменит твою жизнь, ты просто знаешь... Хлоя: К тому же ваши родители ведь идут на премьеру? За 20 баксов за билет это должна быть любовь на века. Дана: Ого, романтик и циник в одном лице. Это вроде как многое прояснило, спасибо. Звенит школьный звонок. Дана: Спасибо, мистер Китон. До скорого, ребят! Хейден: Увидимся! Мистер Китон: О нет. У меня прямо сейчас первой парой импровизация с полной аудиторией первокурсников. Хлоя и Рэйчел остались одни. Получить удар под глаз в панк-клубе= Рэйчел: Шикарный глаз. Где подкрасили? Хлоя: Э-э-э... что? Рэйчел: Шучу. Этот козел здорово тебе врезал. Хлоя: Да ничего страшного. Рэйчел: Вернусь через минутку. Хлоя: (мысленно) Так... и что я тут вообще делаю? Рэйчел: О, можешь принести мне пояс? Думаю, он вон там, в моем рюкзаке. Хлоя: Эм, да, конечно. (мысленно) Так... взять пояс, не наговорить всяких глупостей и не облажаться. Вполне выполнимо, верно? Хлоя смотрит на рюкзак Рэйчел. Сначала она достает от туда фотографию Рэйчел с отцом. Хлоя: (мысленно) Рэйчел здесь такая счастливая... Хлоя достает пояс. Хлоя: (мысленно) А вот и пояс Рэйчел. Пожалуй, пойду отнесу его Рэйчел. 'Гримерка' Хлоя: Э-э-э... Рэйчел? Это твой пояс? Рэйчел: Да! Благодарю. Принести лично.= Хлоя идет за ширму. - Промолчать.= 'Рэйчел': О. Не думала, что ты сюда зайдешь. Спасибо. }} 'Рэйчел': Итак, ты принесла мне цветы в гримерку? - Лишь пояс.= 'Хлоя': Эм... может, пояс сойдет? 'Рэйчел': Идеально. }} 'Хлоя': Пожалуй, подожду, пока ты закончишь переодеваться. |-| Перекинуть ей.= ''Хлоя бросает пояс за ширму. 'Рэйчел': Ай! Я не просила меня им атаковать. 'Хлоя': Черт. Прости. 'Рэйчел': Хлоя Прайс. 'Хлоя': Рэйчел Эмбер? 'Рэйчел': Прошлая ночь была просто потрясной! Firewalk были круты.= 'Хлоя': Я никогда не видела Firewalk вживую. Чумовое шоу. 'Рэйчел': Нам стоит повторить. |-| Потрясно, что на меня напали?= 'Хлоя': Считаешь, что это потрясно, когда на тебя нападают какие-то дебилы? Надо побольше с тобой тусить. 'Рэйчел': Заметано. 'Рэйчел': Честно говоря, вчера я ложилась спать, желая, чтобы этот день никогда не кончался. А потом подумала: а почему? Почему он должен кончаться? Глубокая мысль.= 'Хлоя': Это был... риторический вопрос? |-| Может, и не должен.= 'Хлоя': Может, он и не должен заканчиваться. 'Рэйчел': Именно! 'Рэйчел': Как ты смотришь на то, чтобы отправиться со мной на небольшую вылазку? Да, черт возьми.= 'Хлоя': Да, черт возьми! Я просто рождена для прогулов. |-| Неужели Рэйчел Эмбер устроила бунт?= 'Хлоя': Прогулять уроки? Ты серьезно? 'Рэйчел': Это так странно? 'Хлоя': Нет, это круто. Получить удар под глаз в панк-клубе= 'Рэйчел': Я надеялась на такой ответ. А теперь о твоем фингале... да это целый боевой шрам. Хочешь, я загримирую его? - Да ни за что.= 'Хлоя': Ты шутишь? Это моя медаль за отвагу. 'Рэйчел': Уважуха. }} 'Рэйчел': Давай сваливать отсюда. 'Поезд' ''Хлой и Рэйчел подошли к водонапорной башне на железнодорожных путях. Хлоя: А ты точно не хочешь просто поехать на автобусе или... Рэйчел: Не-а. Бросаться во все тяжкие нужно правильно. Рэйчел начинает бежать за вагоном поезда. Рэйчел: Ну так что? Хлоя: (мысленно) Вот что же я, блин, ввязываюсь? Рэйчел поднимается в вагон поезда, а затем помогает Хлое, когда она присоединяется к ней. Хлоя: Куда он вообще едет? Рэйчел: На север? Может, окажемся в Сиэтле. сидя Подтаскивай стул, Прайс. Вид просто шикарный. Хлоя: (мысленно) Рэйчел хочет, чтобы я подтащила стул? Может, она про ящик? ящик TОн тяжелее, чем кажется. Думаю, стоит присесть. Хлоя: (мысленно) сидя Ладно, Хлоя. Ты в гребаном поезде с гребаной Рэйчел Эмбер. Не ссы. Я... нервничаю? Это я сейчас чувствую? Вот бы Макс была здесь, я бы у нее спросила. Завести какой-нибудь пустой разговор? Так люди поступают? Nice weather.= - Хлоя перекинула пояс Рэйчел= Хлоя: Неплохая сегодня погодка. Рэйчел: Что? Хлоя: Не... неплохая погодка. }} Рэйчел: Определенно. |-|М-м-м...= Хлоя: Эм-м-м... итак... эм... Рэйчел: Что с тобой не так? Хлоя: What? Рэйчел: Ты какая-то нервная. |-|Say nothing= Chloe stays silent. Рэйчел: So... it's kind of weird that we're hanging out. Хлоя: You mean because I don't hang out with anyone and I don't have any friends? Рэйчел: You have friends. Хлоя: Well I used to. Friend, singular. Her name is Max, but she left for greener, more northern pastures. Рэйчел: That sucks. Say thanks.= Хлоя: Hey so... I want to say thanks. Рэйчел: For pulling you out of school? Хлоя: No, dummy. Thanks for last night. Рэйчел: Ah. Хлоя: If you hadn't have shown up... Рэйчел: Assholes abound in Arcadia Bay. Хлоя: I owe you, that's for sure. Рэйчел: Is that why you came along? Хлоя: Are you suggesting I should need a reason to ditch school? |-|Mr.Keaton.= Хлоя: I didn't mention it earlier, but you seem to have some kind of Jedi mind powers over Mr.Keaton and the theater crew. Рэйчел: You mean when we were talking about true love in the play? I guess you could say I'm good with people, yeah. Хлоя: Just don't pull that stuff with me. Рэйчел: hand You will get on this train. Хлоя: laughs Oh, shit Рэйчел: forward''I bet you're wondering what we're doing. 'Хлоя:' The thought occurred, yeah. 'Рэйчел:' Well... I wanted some company 'Хлоя:' That's it? 'Рэйчел:' That's it. Gonna need more than that.= 'Хлоя:' Try again. I'm gonna need more to go on than that. 'Рэйчел:' Joy rides with me aren't fun? 'Хлоя:' Joy rides to where, again? 'Рэйчел:' Life needs a little mystery, Chloe. |-|I love company.= 'Хлоя:' Good to fucking go. Anything beats another second in Blackwell. 'Рэйчел:' You really hate it there, don't you. 'Хлоя:' You don't? ''scoffs Right. What reason would Rachel Amber have for hating Blackwell Academy? You're high school royalty. Рэйчел: You don't know me. Yet. Rachel moves to sit on the floor of the train carriage Рэйчел: Let's do something fun Agree.= Хлоя: Okay, I'm listening. |-|Flirt.= Хлоя: V-Card's been punched, Rachel. I'm sorry. Рэйчел: Wow! Хлоя: scoffs Too far? Рэйчел: Well, laughs I don't know... Хлоя: Okay, something fun. I'm all ears. Рэйчел: Two truths and a lie. Хлоя: What? Рэйчел: I think we should play two truths and a lie. It's a game where each person offers up three facts about themselves, two of which are the truth and one which is... Хлоя: A lie? Рэйчел: Right. And then the other person has to guess which is which. Sounds fun.= Хлоя: Sounds fun. You're on. |-|No way.= Хлоя: No way. Рэйчел: Scared you'll lose? Хлоя: I'm just not... good... with people. Or things. Рэйчел: It'll be fun. Trust me! Chloe moves to join Rachel on the floor of the train carriage Two Truths and a Lie Рэйчел: I'll start. First, I'm ambidextrous presents both her hands to Chloe Рэйчел: Second, I was born in New York, the land of fashion and Broadway, to which I will one day return when my heinous exile here in Arcadia Bay comes to an end. Хлоя: New York, huh? I've never been. Рэйчел: Not a world traveller? Хлоя: Not yet, at least. Рэйчел: If you could travel anywhere, where would you go? Russia, Greece... Kathmandu? Kathmandu.= Хлоя: Kathmandu? Рэйчел: One day, I'm going to climb Everest. Хлоя: (мысленно) And I thought moving away from Arcadia Bay was ambitious... |-| Russia. (deleted)= Хлоя: Russia could be fun, I guess. Рэйчел: Best ballet in the world. Also best vodka. Хлоя: Now we're talking. |-| Patagonia. (deleted)= Хлоя: Maybe Patagonia? Рэйчел: Whoa, where'd that come from? Хлоя: My dad used to love Neruda. Рэйчел: The poet? Хлоя: He would read to me when I was little, before bed. He would tell me about Neruda's journey through the mountains. It... it sounded adventurous. Рэйчел: Patagonia, it is. Хлоя: What's your third thing? Рэйчел: My third thing? Хлоя: Two truths and a lie. You say three things- Рэйчел: Right! I'm a Leo. Meow. Хлоя: Okay, so... ambidextrous, born in New York, and a Leo. Gotcha. Рэйчел: So, which is the lie? Ambidextrous.= Хлоя: I don't buy the ambidextrous claim. Рэйчел: No? Well, that's too bad, because it's true. Хлоя: out marker Prove it. Sign your name with both hands. Рэйчел: Sign where? Хлоя: Seriously? All the bad girls do it. Come on. Rachel takes Chloe's marker and writes 'Rachel Amber' on the floor of the train carriage with her right hand and then repeats the same successfully with her left hand. Хлоя: Damn. Рэйчел: I'm afraid the lie was New York. I'm a Cali girl, born and raised. Хлоя: So New York's on the bucket list? Рэйчел: Broadway, here I come. Хлоя: Cool. |-|Leo.= Хлоя: You're way too lucky to be a Leo. You've got to be a Sagittarius or something. Рэйчел: The Archer? That'd be cool, like Artemis. But I'm afraid I was telling the truth. Хлоя: Seriously? Рэйчел: Hear me roar. laughs No, the lie was New York. I've never been there, though I want to, one day. I was born in Long Beach. Хлоя: New York's on the bucket list, then? Sounds good. |-|New York.= Хлоя: You seem more like a Cali girl to me. Рэйчел: Damn, Price, not bad! Long Beach, in fact. West coast is the best coast. Хлоя: I've only ever lived in Oregon, so nothing to compare it to, I guess. Рэйчел: Then we'll have to change that one day, won't we? Рэйчел: Okay, your turn, Price. Хлоя: First fact. Right... Хлоя: (мысленно) Something about myself... Should I start things off with a lie, or with the truth? Or should I cheat? Let's see how good she really is at this game. Lie= - I broke my hand punching someone.= Хлоя: I once broke my hand punching Stephanie Kowalksi in fifth grade. Рэйчел: No way. Хлоя: Bitch took my Yoo-hoo. Knocked her the fuck out. Рэйчел: I see you like to write notes to yourself. Хлоя: Helps me stay focused. Рэйчел: Also, sweet scar. - I'm in a band.= Хлоя: I'm secretly the lead guitarist of an all-girl Misfits cover band, called the Missfits. Рэйчел: Impressive. }} |-|Truth= - Country music makes me throw up.= Хлоя: I used to love country music when I was a kid. Now it makes me want to throw up. Literally. Рэйчел: That's... weird. - I wanted to be a pirate.= Хлоя: I used to want to be a pirate when I grew up. I kind of still do. Рэйчел: Arrrrr. }} Рэйчел: Chloe's hand You're hella mysterious, Chloe Price. Хлоя: Uh... hella? Who says that? Рэйчел: It's a Cali thing. Anyway, I think I have your number. If you picked "Lie: I broke my hand punching someone" Рэйчел: Now about this broken hand story. It's not that I don't think you could knock Stephanie Kowalksi out. A bitch takes your Yoo-hoo, she's gotta get got. Хлоя: Damn straight. Рэйчел: But, you didn't get that scar from punching someone. Хлоя: No? Рэйчел: That scar is from a distal radius fracture. You're a physician, now?= Хлоя: So you're a physician, now? Рэйчел: Last Summer I performed a one-woman Doctor Who homage entitled "Weeping Angel." Хлоя: Wait, what- |-|How could you possibly know that?= Хлоя: How could you possibly know that? Рэйчел: I broke my wrist when I was ten. Хлоя: Ah. Рэйчел: The point is, I know that the scar you've got comes with breaking your wrist when you fall.. like from a skateboard? Хлоя: Yeah. Рэйчел: I'd guess... six years ago? Хлоя: Seven. Well shit... Always thought I was a good liar. Рэйчел: Good thing you're pretty. If you picked "Lie: I'm allergic to cats" Рэйчел: Which brings me to your alleged cat allergy. Хлоя: Alleged? Рэйчел: I'm calling lie. Хлоя: Why is that? Рэйчел: I mean, maybe you're allergic. But I've passed by your locker a few times, and I've seen that old photo of a cat you keep in there. His name was Bongo.= Хлоя: His name was Bongo. He was a gift from my Dad. Рэйчел: Did he pass away? Хлоя: Yeah, my Dad died two years ago. I thought everyone knew that. Рэйчел: I meant Bongo. Хлоя: Oh my god, of course that's what you meant, I'm so sorry! Рэйчел: Hey, that's okay. Хлоя: Awkward moment of the year? Рэйчел: laughs Definitely. |-|Stalker, much?.= Хлоя: You've passed by my locker? Stalker much? Рэйчел: Hey, I notice things! I can't help it. Хлоя: I guess you're no stranger to being noticed, too. It's kind of new for me. Рэйчел: Well, get used to it. If you picked "Lie: I'm in a band". Рэйчел: So let's talk about this lead guitarist business. Хлоя: The business of show. Рэйчел: As much as I'd love to be a groupie for your all-girl cover band, the Missfits, I'm gonna have to call lie on that one. You don't think I can rock?.= Хлоя: you don't think I can rock? Рэйчел: On the contrary. You absolutely rock. |-|No way you'd be a groupie.= Хлоя: There's no way you'd ever be a groupie. Рэйчел: Okay, that's fair. Backup dancer? Хлоя: With vocals. Рэйчел: Obviously. Рэйчел: The problem is.. your hand is smooth. No callouses. You don't play guitar. Рэйчел: Pity, too. You'd look hot on stage. If you picked "Truth: Country music makes me throw up." Рэйчел: I'm not sure why country music makes you throw up... Хлоя: I'm a complex girl, Rachel. Рэйчел: But I think it's probably true. Also, I kind of like the Dixie Chicks. Хлоя: You and David, both. No accounting for taste. Рэйчел: Who's David? An asshole.= Хлоя: He's just some asshole. Рэйчел: Who likes the Dixie Chicks. Хлоя: He's an asshole my Mom's dating, I guess. |-|My mom's boyfriend.= Хлоя: He's, ah... the guy my Mom's seeing, I guess. Рэйчел: Oh. Рэйчел: And you don't like him? Хлоя: It's still... so weird that she's dating someone. My Dad and my Mom... they were totally in love. You can tell how fucked up she is now, just by how she's settling for David. He's this total hardass ex-military jag-off type. Like, the opposite of my Dad. Рэйчел: Oh, that sucks. Хлоя: Yeah. David has no respect. He acts like I'm some kind of problem to solve. Sometimes I am a problem, though. Рэйчел: That's a load of bullshit. What?.= Хлоя: What do you mean? Рэйчел: You're not a problem, Chloe. You're a person. |-|Sorry I said anything.= Хлоя: I'm sorry I said anything Рэйчел: It sounds like the only problem is David. You need to hit him where it hurts. Хлоя: The only thing that David loves has four wheels and a four barrel carburetor. Рэйчел: Oh god, a muscle car? Хлоя: I'm probably going to steal it soon, so... Рэйчел: Let me know if you need an accomplice. If you picked "Truth: I wanted to be a pirate." Рэйчел: Of course you wanted to be a pirate. Sail the open seas... Хлоя: Buckle swash... Рэйчел: Plunder secret treasure... Хлоя: Did I mention my love of booty? Рэйчел: laughs So, pirate? Obviously true. Arrrrr.= Хлоя: Like you said, arrrrr. |-|Be my first mate?.= Хлоя: Maybe you'd like to be my first mate. Рэйчел: Oh, are you accepting applications? Хлоя: Considering it. If you picked "Truth: I love science." Рэйчел: Okay, you say you love science, but you're failing chemistry. Хлоя: You're saying failing chemistry means I hate science? Рэйчел: Or that Blackwell doesn't inspire your best work. Sure.= Хлоя: Well... sure. Рэйчел: It's not for everyone, I get that. |-|Blackwell's a hellhole.= Хлоя: That place is a hellhole filled with shit, where shitty people go to be shitty to each other and themselves. Рэйчел: Tell me how you really feel, though. Рэйчел: Anyway, school sucks but you love science. I'm gonna say true. Two Truths and One Lie: conclusions Rachel moves closer to Chloe. Chloe bumps Rachel's shoulder Three Truths, No lies.= Рэйчел: So if my math is correct, you didn't actually tell me any lies. Хлоя: Maybe I'm the virtuous sort. Рэйчел: I certainly hope not. |-|Two Truths, One Lie.= Рэйчел: So, if my math is correct, you told me two truths, and one lie. Хлоя: What? You expected me to cheat? Рэйчел: Winners make their own rules, Chloe. |-|One Truth, Two Lies.= Рэйчел: So, if my math is correct, you cheated. You told me one truth and two lies. Хлоя: Maybe I just needed to test you. Рэйчел: Or maybe you have trust issues. |-|No Truths, Three Lies.= Рэйчел: So, if my math is correct, you cheated. Not a single truth escaped your lips. Хлоя: Not true. Рэйчел: Oh? Хлоя: Stephanie Kowalksi really did steal my Yoo-hoo in fifth grade. Рэйчел: Well... she better watch out. Next time I see the bitch, she's gonna feel my wrath. Хлоя: You are crazy good at this game Рэйчел: A lifetime of studying the human condition. I'm impressed.= Хлоя: Well, I'm impressed. Рэйчел: I bet it's hard to impress Chloe Price. I'm going to feel good about that one. |-|It's kind of creepy.= Хлоя: No, I mean you're really good at this game. It's kind of creepy. Рэйчел: I have a hard time imagining what creeps Chloe Price out. Рэйчел: When your Dad is the District Attorney, I guess lying is... something you're used to. Хлоя: Seriously? Рэйчел: Seriously. Хлоя: I know who to call if I need to get out of a ticket, then. Not that I have a ride of my own. Car first, embarrassing number of moving violations second. Рэйчел: Hey, thanks for trusting me. Хлоя: Trusting you? Рэйчел: You played the game. If you picked "Truth: I wanted to be a pirate".= Рэйчел: And not everyone would admit to wanting to be a pirate. Хлоя: But eye patches are so cool. Рэйчел: And rum is delicious. |-|If you picked "Truth: country music makes me throw up" (as the only truth).= Рэйчел: Also, you told me about that dickwad David. Now he's on my shitlist too. Хлоя: Hell yeah, mustache-man won't know what hit him. Рэйчел: I guess... you opened up a lot. That's all. Хлоя: It's not a big deal. Рэйчел: Hate to break it to you, but Chloe Price isn't exactly renowned throughout Arcadia Bay as a bastion of trust and empathy. I trust you.= Хлоя: I'm just not really into touchy-feely shit. But I feel like I can trust you. Рэйчел: Yeah? |-|Trust is hard.= Хлоя: Trust doesn't exactly come easy to me. Maybe if you'd had my life, you'd understand. Рэйчел: No, I get that. Хлоя: On the other hand... Хлоя: I got on this train with you, didn't I? Рэйчел: Fair point. Final Section Хлоя: (мысленно) Wouldn't mind listening to some music. Share with Rachel.= Хлоя: Hey, want to listen? Rachel smiles, takes an earbud from Chloe and puts it in. |-|Listen alone.= (Why would you do this?) Chloe puts in both her earbuds, and listens to her music by herself. (once you have finished listening to music) Rachel takes her earbud out and passes it to Chloe who then takes her earbud out and puts them away. Alternatively, Chloe will take her own earbuds out when she's finished listening to music. Хлоя: Cool bracelet. Рэйчел: I've had it, I guess, since I was a kid in Long Beach. Reminds me that there's more to experience out there than just Arcadia Bay. Maybe one day I'll go back to Long Beach or... anywhere but here. Maybe sooner than later. Um... What?= Хлоя: What brought that on? |-|I hear you.= Хлоя: Me, too. Arcadia Bay can suck a bag of dicks. Рэйчел: Sometimes, I feel like I've got no reason to stay. Don't be surprised, Chloe, if one day, I'm just out of here. Хлоя: Let me know if you need an accomplice. Рэйчел: Check it out! We're here! Хлоя: What? Where is here? Рэйчел: Jump and find out! Хлоя: Did you say jump?! Рэйчел: Jump! Jump.= Хлоя: Fuck it! Chloe jumps off the train. Rachel, smiling, quickly follows. |-|No way.= Хлоя: No way! Рэйчел: Scared? That's not the Chloe Price I know. Хлоя: Trust me, this is the only Chloe Price there- Rachel interrupts Chloe by grabbing her hand and jumping off the train, pulling Chloe off the train with her Overlook Хлоя: Hey, it's actually a pretty nice view. Рэйчел: Glad you approve. And as your reward for making it up here, I have a new game for us to play. Хлоя: Another one? Рэйчел: I like games. Deal with it. This is one I learned in theater class. It's all about improvisation. I don't act.= Хлоя: I know all the world's a stage and shit, but I'm not an actor. Рэйчел: Really? I see you acting like you're tough all the time in school. Хлоя: I... that's... damn it. |-| Games, acting, lying...= Хлоя: So far what I've learned about you is that you're into acting, lying, and playing games. Рэйчел: What's your point? Хлоя: That you're either full of imagination or full of shit. Рэйчел: Hmm. Let me know when you figure out which one. Рэйчел: This game involves spying on people from afar. Luckily, we've got some high-tech surveillance equipment right here. Let's fire it up. Rachel inserts the coin into the viewfinder, then starts hitting it, but it doesn't work. Рэйчел: Well, shit. Хлоя: at the "Out of order" sign on the ground That blows. Рэйчел: That was my last quarter. You? Хлоя: Quarterless. Рэйчел: Damn. Хлоя: Hey, maybe I can MacGyver something up. I've been told I'm pretty handy. Рэйчел: Oh yeah? Let's see what you've got. Хлоя: (мысленно) Rachel really wants to use this viewfinder. I'd love to get it working for her. Chloe tries opening the viewfinder with her bare hands. Хлоя: (мысленно) I'm not getting in there with just my fingers. Maybe Rachel has something I can use? Хлоя: I'm thinking about prying open that viewfinder. Got a knife on you? Рэйчел: A knife? Хлоя: Yeah, my mom took mine. Рэйчел: Uh, no. How about a nail file? Хлоя: I guess you could stab someone with a nail file... Oh, right. Sure, let's try it. Chloe tries opening the viewfinder with the nail file. Хлоя: (мысленно) Damn it. It always looks so easy in the movies. Wonder if I can find something sturdier to use? Conversation between the Picnic Couple Man: I've been saying "sorry" all morning. I admit, it was really dumb to lock the keys in the car. But you've been on me for three hours! Woman: I just wanted today to go smoothly, okay? I'm sorry. I got pissed. Man: Which is fine for you, but when I get pissed about something, it's like, "Call the cops!" Woman: Do you even want anything to eat? 'Cause, I don't know, I'm not very hungry any more. Man: Oh, terrific. So glad we took the time to come all the way out here. Optional Conversation with the Picnic Couple Хлоя: Hey, spare some change? Man: Sorry. We might have some leftover food when we're done. Хлоя: What? No, I'm not- what kind of food? Man: whispers This place has really gone downhill. Woman: whispers Shh! She's right there. Chloe uses Rachel's nail file to unscrew the "Martin Lewis Prescott" dedication plate. Хлоя: (мысленно) Stealing a dedication plate takes... persistence. Хлоя: open the viewfinder with the plate Prescott power, activate! Not to brag.= Хлоя: I don't want to boast... so I'll let you do it for me. Рэйчел: Chloe Price, you are truly the viewfinder whisperer. I stand in awe of your powers. |-| Game over.= Хлоя: I win. That was enough of a game for me. Рэйчел: Your MacGyver skills are second to none. Except probably MacGyver. Rachel inserts the coin into the working viewfinder, and both girls look through it. Хлоя: (мысленно) Rachel smells like... jasmine? Is she smelling me right now, too? Really should have showered this morning... Рэйчел: Alright, here's the game. You find some people for us to spy on, and then you and I will act out what they're saying and thinking. Хлоя: That's it? I do that in my head during, like, every class. Рэйчел: See? You're a natural. Let's give it a try. 'The Viewfinder game' Objects Fountain (deleted?)= Хлоя: I didn't know fountains grew in the wild. Рэйчел: Ahh, yes, a stunning example of the elusive Fountanus Lameicus. |-| Statue= Хлоя: They totally stole my third-grade art project. Рэйчел: Wow, you made that? Хлоя: Can't you tell? Рэйчел: It does have a certain "gives zero fucks" quality that I recognize. |-| Grill= Хлоя: Hey what do you say we barbecue some squirrels when we're done here? Рэйчел: God, you just have the best ideas. People Couple Holding Hands= Хлоя: All right, let's see... - Let's switch hands.= Хлоя: Why do we always hold hands like this? Didn't you tell me you were ambidextrous? Рэйчел: No I didn't, I said I was ambisexual. Хлоя: Oh. So you can have sex with both of your hands? Рэйчел: Exactly. Want to see? Хлоя: Only if you let go of my hand first. }} |-| Woman= Хлоя: Sweet beanie. Рэйчел: What do you suppose she's thinking? - Looking at pictures of nature.= Хлоя: Sure, the view's great, but I prefer to look at pictures of nature on a computer. Рэйчел: Ugh, the grass around here is so not green enough. Хлоя: I cannot wait for the machines to take over. }} |-| Man= Рэйчел: Think this guy is married to a nutritionist? He's all like, "I'm not allowed to eat this stuff at home, so..." - Attorney's fries.= Хлоя: I'm so glad I became a lawyer. I love getting paid in fries. Рэйчел: Do you think he represents the Hamburglar? Хлоя: Wouldn't he be paid in hamburgers, then? Рэйчел: Shit, you're right. }} |-| Speedwalker= Хлоя: Loving this guy. Рэйчел: What's he thinking right now? - Stay away, bees!= Хлоя: I hope bees don't mistake my shorts for a begonia. Рэйчел: I've been pollinated twice this week already. }} |-| Grill Dad= Рэйчел: Hmm, what's going on with these two? - Hunting party= Хлоя: If you want lunch you're going to have to learn how to skin your own food like a man. Рэйчел: But I don't know how to skin a bald eagle, dad. Хлоя: You don't? What the hell are they teaching you in school? }} Рэйчел: Wow, that was dark. Хлоя: Too dark? Рэйчел: Perfect dark. Хлоя: This is fun. Who's next? Uh, sorry. Didn't mean to hog the viewfinder. The girls see a man and a woman, meeting under the White Oak. Хлоя: Wooo, jackpot. Commence make-out session, in three, two, one... At Chloe's mark, the man and the woman start kissing. Хлоя: Nailed it. Damn, they are really going at it. Vibrating beds!= Хлоя: Oh, honey, I think we used the vibrating bed for too long. I'm totally seeing double. |-| Prostitutes!= Хлоя: Wait, you're a prostitute? But I'm a prostitute! Now who gets paid? Хлоя: around Rachel? Rachel stands a little away, with her back turned to Chloe. Хлоя: Hey, are you all right? Рэйчел: What are we doing? Хлоя: Excuse me? Рэйчел: Last I checked, you're supposed to be Chloe Price. Yet we've been ditching now for hours and we haven't even gotten wasted yet. That's got to be against some school ditching rule. I'm in.= Хлоя: Uh, hell yeah. The honor student wants to show the school delinquent how to party? Be my guest. Рэйчел: How gracious of you. |-| I'm still hungover.= Хлоя: I don't know, I might still be hungover from last night. Рэйчел: Wrong answer. You don't ask a girl out and then not buy her a drink. 'Stealing the wine' Rachel brings Chloe to the picnickers. Рэйчел: They have a bottle of wine. Let's steal it. Хлоя: Uh, okay. Or we could go try to find a liquor store instead? Рэйчел: No. You shouldn't bring alcohol to a public park if you're not willing to share it with everybody, right? And... Fuck it, I just want to take something that's not mine. Alright, I'm going in. Try to keep up. Woman: Rachel Um, can we help you? Rachel starts breathing heavily and collapses to the ground. Woman: Oh, my god! Хлоя: (мысленно) Holy shit! Talk about committing to a performance. Better act fast. Man: What- What do we do? Should we check her pulse? Woman: Didn't you used to be a lifeguard? Give her CPR! Man: That was years ago! You think I remember? Woman: How to save someone's life? Yeah, I guess I'd remember something like that. Man: So then you do it! Woman: Don't yell at me! Хлоя: (thinks, looking at Rachel) "And the Oscar for best distraction of wine-toting picnickers goes to: Rachel Amber." Better play my supporting role and grab the wine fast. Chloe tries to snatch the wine, but the couple notice her. Man: Oh, thank god! Please, this girl is in trouble, go get help. Walk away.= Хлоя: Yeah, I'll get right on that. |-| Help Rachel.= Хлоя: (мысленно) I need to get these two to focus on Rachel so I can swipe the wine. Starts the Backtalk Challenge. Picnic Couple Backtalk Challenge ''This challenge was originally intended to have one chance for Chloe to make a mistake, so there are deleted lines. Woman: What are you waiting for! Go! Who's the one waiting?= Хлоя: Don't look at me, look at Baywatch over here. "Uh, I don't remember how to do CPR, waahh." It's time to nut up or shut up. Man: Watch out, I'm going to check her pulse. That's on her neck, right? Woman: I still think you should go get help. There's a ranger station on the other side of the park. Man: Good point. We'll keep watch while you go. |-| Sterilize the wound.= Хлоя: I've seen this kind of thing before. This woman clearly has a wound that needs to be sterilized. Do you happen to have any alcohol? Woman: I didn't see a wound. Хлоя: Look closer. In the meantime, I'll search for the booze. Chloe loses. (Deleted line) '''Man:' Damn it, there's no time for that! You need to go get help now. We'll keep watch on her. |-| Won't have to wait long.= Хлоя: I already called 911. They should have an ambulance here any moment. In the meantime, they said to keep close watch on her. Like, turn all the way around and really focus. Man: Watch out, I'm going to check her pulse. That's on her neck, right? Woman: I still think you should go get help. There's a ranger station on the other side of the park. Man: Good point. We'll keep watch while you go. Watch out for rabies.= Хлоя: Oh shit, that sounds like rabies to me. Woman: Rabies? Хлоя: Yup, definitely rabies. Better pay close attention to make sure she doesn't try to bite you. Man: Okay, okay. You can do this... I can't do it! Woman: Pathetic... Look, he's clearly useless. This woman needs help from someone who actually knows what they're doing. |-| Watch her die?= Хлоя: Look at all the time we've wasted already. This woman needs mouth-to-mouth resuscitation, stat. Рэйчел: Nnnnnnnooooo. Хлоя: Yup, definitely needs mouth-to-mouth. Man: Okay, okay. You can do this... I can't do it! Woman: Pathetic... Look, he's clearly useless. This woman needs help from someone who actually knows what they're doing. |-| Here's some medicine.= Хлоя: Did you know red wine has recently been found to help against strokes? Hey, we're in luck! You have some red wine right here. I'll just go ahead and administer it to the patient. Chloe loses. (Deleted line) '''Woman:' What is wrong with you! This woman's life is in danger and you're talking about wine? GO. GET. HELP. It's contagious.= Хлоя: Oh shit, now I'm starting to feel sick too. I think it's contagious. You'd better run away before it gets you too. Chloe loses. |-| Encouraging platitude...= 'Хлоя:' "Thou shalt help those who help thineselves." You know who said that? '''Woman:' God? Хлоя: Oh, word? I thought it was Benjamin Franklin. But that's even better. Man: Damn it, she's right. Chloe wins. |-| Good Samaritans.= 'Хлоя:' OK, fine, I'm going. But when the police show up, I hope they don't arrest you. '''Woman:' Arrest us? Хлоя: Good Samaritan law, ever heard of it? It means you have to do everything in your power to help someone in trouble. Everything. Man: God damn it. I'm going in. Chloe wins. |-| Unlock your potential. (If Chloe heard their conversation earlier)= 'Хлоя:' Hey! Look at me! Do you want to be locked out of the car of life forever? Or are you ready to break in there and seize the keys to your potential? '''Man:' Oh, my god. You're right. Chloe wins. Chloe wins= ''The picnicker attempts to give Rachel mouth-to-mouth. At the last moment she pushes him away and stands up. 'Рэйчел:' Hey, wow, I'm all better now. You saved my life. From the bottom of my heart, thank you. 'Хлоя:' ''takes the bottle Yeah, good work everyone. Peace out. The girls leave. '''Woman:' That was incredible. You're a hero. Man: Huh, I guess I am. |-| Chloe loses= Woman: Hold on. There something off about this. Are you girls putting us on? Хлоя: Rachel, run! Man: What the hell? Chloe grabs the bottle and both girls run away. ''The girls come to the parking lot. Rachel takes the bottle from Chloe and starts drinking. Then she offers it to Chloe. Chloe won= Рэйчел: Here, you earned this. |-| Chloe lost= Рэйчел: So maybe your acting could use a little work. But at least you committed to the performance. Hand it over.= Хлоя: Thanks. I could use a drink after trying to keep up with you. Chloe drinks the wine, then gives it back to Rachel. |-| No, thanks.= 'Хлоя:' No, thanks. You're the one who really worked for it. 'Рэйчел:' Suit yourself. ''Rachel continues drinking. Рэйчел: away I am excessively sober right now. Хлоя: (мысленно) Right. Okay. Guess we're leaving now. Mill This chapter was supposed to explore the Dog fighting, taking place at the Old Mill. However, it was deleted from the final version of the game. Junkyard Rachel and Chloe walk down a train track. Rachel is drinking the wine that the two of them stole from the picnickers and Chloe is balancing on the rails. They come across the Junkyard: American Rust. Хлоя: Woah. Hey, check this out! Рэйчел: What? Chloe gestures at the junkyard, suggesting that they should explore. Рэйчел: Great. It's a pile of trash. Хлоя: Uh, yeah, an awesome pile of trash. Let's explore. Рэйчел: You have fun, Chloe. I'm gonna go sit down. Хлоя: (мысленно) Rachel's been acting kind of standoffish ever since we left the park. What's her deal? Rachel sits on a crate, looking upset, still holding her wine. Call her out.= Хлоя: I've heard that actors are moody, but wow Rachel. Рэйчел: I'm not moody. I just need some space. Is that alright with you? |-|Let her be= Chloe sits on the rusted car behind Rachel who gives a very disapproving look while the awkward Chloe behind her fidgets in her place. Рэйчел: Chloe, I'd really like some space right now. Хлоя: Okay... Actually, no. I thought we were having a great day together. Why are you acting like this all of a sudden? Рэйчел: I'm not acting like anything. I just want to be left alone right now. I understand.= Хлоя: Yeah, I get it. I know I'm not the easiest person to be around. I don't exactly have tons of experience with the whole friendship thing. Рэйчел: Not everything revolves around you, Chloe. Хлоя: I didn't say it did. I'm just saying I understand. Рэйчел: No. You really don't. |-|I don't understand.= Хлоя: No. I don't understand. You can't just turn on me for no reason. Рэйчел: up to face Chloe I'm sorry, turn on you? I guess I forgot, it's always about how you feel, isn't it? "Sad Chloe's fucking sad again." Maybe you should try giving a shit about other people for once. Хлоя: shouts Are you serious right now? Рэйчел: her wine bottle at a barrel Fuck! Rachel lets out a very frustrated groan, returning to her seat. Хлоя: (мысленно) Okay, I still have no idea what's going on with Rachel, but apparently she gets smashy when she's angry. I can work with that. Chloe scans the area, and looks almost relieved when she finds a baseball bat leaning against one of the old rusted cars. Хлоя: up the bat Бинго. Give Rachel the bat.= Хлоя: Here. If you really wanna smash something, this should do the trick. Rachel turns to look at Chloe. Acknowledging her request, she stands up and takes the bat from Chloe and examines it. |-|Give Rachel a show.= Хлоя: Hey, check this out. Хлоя: up a beer bottle I don't always drink beer. But when I do, I prefer drinking it next to an old toilet. said bottle on an old toilet behind her Хлоя: the bottle over with the bat Home run! Рэйчел: to Chloe Can I see? Рэйчел: the bat away I asked you to leave me alone. Хлоя: Are you kidding me? I know you're the school princess and all, with the DA daddy and the perfect grades and all the perfect little Victoria Chases kissing your perfect ass, but seriously... fuck you. Рэйчел: Great. I'm leaving. See you around, Chloe. Rachel turns away and heads back towards the tracks. Хлоя: You can't leave! Рэйчел: Watch me. Хлоя: Rachel, wait! Don't go. Рэйчел: again to face Chloe Why not? Хлоя: Because... because I don't want to ruin this the way I ruin everything else in my life. Рэйчел: And what is "this" exactly? A FRIENDSHIP.= Хлоя: A real friendship. Рэйчел: I thought Chloe Price doesn't need friends. Хлоя: I thought so too, before today. I guess it's easier to be alone if you decide it's a choice. I'm sorry. For whatever I did... or didn't do. Today was the best day I've had since... since my dad died. And I screwed it up somehow. Like I screw everything up. Cause I'm a fucking screw up. Рэйчел: Chloe... Хлоя: Please. I don't want to be alone anymore. Рэйчел: I'm sorry, Chloe. I can't say why, and I know it isn't fair. But I can't be your friend right now. Хлоя: Can't, or don't want to? Рэйчел: Does it matter? I'm really sorry. |-|SOMETHING MORE.= Хлоя: I mean... fuck. Are you actually going to make me say it? - Friendly with Rachel= Рэйчел: Say what? Хлоя: You know. Like, a friendship. But... more. Рэйчел: Oh... }} Хлоя: I know. Weird, right? It's just, today was the best day I've had since... since my dad died. And when I almost ruined it just now, the way I ruin everything, it made me realize... whatever's going on between us is special. Хлоя: (after a short pause) Come on, say something. - Friendly with Rachel= Рэйчел: Chloe I... I... Хлоя: You know what? Forget it. This was really stupid. I mean, you're Rachel Amber and I'm Chloe Price. Рэйчел: It's not that. It's just hard right now, and I can't talk about it. }} Хлоя: Why not? Рэйчел: Because I can't. I know it isn't fair. But it's how it is. 'Рэйчел:' Goodbye, Chloe. ''Rachel leaves. Chloe picks the bat up from the ground and looks around angrily. Хлоя: Fuck. This. Place. 'Chloe’s Rampage' Mannequin= - Chloe picked "FRIENDSHIP"= Хлоя: Fake and hollow. Who else do I know who fits that description? }} Chloe smashes the mannequin’s head off. 'Хлоя:' Fuck off, Rachel. |-| Box Of Junk= ''Chloe turns over a box of junk and a camera falls out of it 'Хлоя:' I've never understood your hard-on for cameras, Max. You took a million pictures of us, and not one of them showed that you were gonna leave when I needed you most. ''Chloe smashes it. 'Хлоя:' Fuck cameras. |-| Tool Box= 'Хлоя:' If you want to rip a family apart from the inside, it's important to bring the proper tools. ''Chloe picks up the tool box and throws it away. 'Хлоя:' Fuck you, David. |-| Optional victims= Empty Bottle Car Mirror Old Monitor "GOOD KIDDOS" Sign Can Of Paint ''After some random smashing, Chloe hits the Truck's tailgate. Хлоя: Shit! Chloe closes the trunk with her hand and moves to another section of the junkyard. There she sees her fathers wrecked car and drops the bat. Хлоя: Dad? Chloe approaches the car and starts hitting its hood with her fists and crying. Then she falls on her back and continues crying on the ground. Dream Chloe wakes up in William’s car again. “Burning the Midnight Oil” song is still playing on the radio. William turns it off and looks at Chloe. William: Why are you crying, sweetheart? The Raven suddenly appears on the hood of the car, and almost immediately disappears. Хлоя: Because you're not real. In the next shot David is sitting in the driver’s seat, but in a moment he is replaced by William. William: I'm not? Хлоя: (мысленно) What is going on? Хлоя: (thinks, looking at the mannequin head on a seat next to her) I guess I did that... William: Kiddo, look on the bright side, wouldja? Хлоя: What bright side? William: You made a new friend today. Chloe sees Rachel, walking towards the White Oak, as William’s car passes it by. Хлоя: (thinks, looking at the wine bottle on the floor) I don't feel drunk. William: Gotta say, that was some fight. William: She nearly took your head off. The car passes by Rachel again. This time she turns her head in Chloe’s direction. Хлоя: What do you care? William: Sorry, sweetheart, I guess I am getting into your personal business. Хлоя: (thinks, looking at the Tempest poster in front of her) What's past is prologue and shit... William: Sometimes people need you, though. William points outside. The car stops next to Rachel, who is looking at Chloe with wide eyes. William: Even when they don't admit it. Rachel puts her hand on the glass, Chloe puts hers on the other side. Suddenly Rachel catches on fire. Хлоя: Rachel... A truck appears outside the window and crashes into the left side of William's car. Junkyard - Night Chloe wakes up in her father’s wrecked car. She gets out of it and leans on the hood one last time. Then she goes towards the train tracks and starts walking back to the Overlook, as a raven flies over. Overlook - Night Rachel stands under the White Oak, while Chloe silently approaches her from behind. Рэйчел: You came. I'm glad. - Me, too.= Хлоя: Hey, I couldn't let the day end with... whatever this afternoon was. }} Рэйчел: Chloe, I want to talk to you about something, but... I don't know how to talk about this. - Say nothing.= Chloe stays silent. }} Рэйчел: You remember that guy we saw under this tree with that woman? Хлоя: The ones who were making out? Рэйчел: That was my dad. Хлоя: Oh. Alright. Рэйчел: And that woman was definitely not my mom. Хлоя: Oh. Рэйчел: The worst part is, I'm not surprised. I've felt like my dad's been lying about something for a while. I just... I didn't know what it was. So when I saw he got a text from an unknown number... asking him to meet... I thought I could catch him, or something... - Say nothing.= Chloe stays silent. }} Рэйчел: Chloe, I love my dad. I love him, and I never want to see his fucking face again. Хлоя: When my dad died, I was so mad at him. For months, I felt... wrong, because half the time I thought of him, I wanted to scream. And the other half, I forgot- Рэйчел: Forgot that anything had changed. Rachel takes a picture of her and her father out of her pocket. Рэйчел: It's silly, but I've carried this photo around with me for years. the picture to Chloe It's from Mt. Hood. My dad took me hiking there when I was ten. It started raining, and I fell and broke my arm three miles from the car. I remember screaming like I was gonna die. But my dad... he carried me down the mountain. I still remember the smell of his coat, and how calm he was, and the sound of his voice, and... - Give her space.= Chloe does nothing. }} Рэйчел: He was just so strong, you know? I felt safe. - No one's safe.= Хлоя: No one's ever safe. Рэйчел: Yeah. }} Хлоя: the picture back to Rachel Here. Рэйчел: Chloe, I owe you an apology. - I owe you one, too.= Хлоя: Hey, we were both kind of the queen of shitty. }} Рэйчел: No, I mean it. - Chloe picked "FRIENDSHIP"= Рэйчел: Maybe you just see it as friendship, I don't know. But I put you on the spot, and I could have handled that better. I'm sorry. }} Хлоя: Rachel, after the day you've had, it's ok. I mean it. We have all the time in the world to figure out whatever this is. - Friendly with Rachel= Рэйчел: Meeting you, this friendship... it means more to me than you could possibly imagine. Хлоя: Hey, no, it's ok. Whatever this is, we're going to figure it out, together. Right? }} Рэйчел: I just want you to know... I'm lucky that you were with me today. You're a badass, Chloe Price. Хлоя: What? Рэйчел: Remember that biker asshole who wouldn't let you into the mill? - Failed the bouncer’s backtalk challenge.= Рэйчел: You didn't give a shit. I saw you sneak through the side door. }} Хлоя: You saw that? Рэйчел: And those skeevy douchebags who followed you upstairs? - Chloe had the bottle.= Рэйчел: You dropped that one guy with a bottle to the face. }} Хлоя: Only because you showed up at the last minute and- - Chloe ran.= Рэйчел: Two against one, but you wouldn't take any shit from them. Хлоя: I'd be dead if you hadn't thrown that bottle- Рэйчел: You inspired me. }} - Failed the backtalk challenge.= Хлоя: And almost got punched in the head. }} }} Рэйчел: Plus you came along with me, no questions asked. Хлоя: Well, I don't really need a good reason to ditch school. Рэйчел: I guess tomorrow there'll be hell to pay. Хлоя: My mom might skip grounding and just go straight to the death penalty. Рэйчел: And my dad will definitely punish me with... - Fuck him.= Хлоя: Fuck your dad. }} Рэйчел: Fuck him. Хлоя: What I wouldn't give to leave this place and never look back... Рэйчел: What's stopping us? Хлоя: Us? Are you serious? Рэйчел: There's nothing keeping me here. Not anymore. Хлоя: So if I came to you tomorrow and told you to pack your bags... Рэйчел: I'm serious. Let's do it, Chloe. Let's leave this place forever. Хлоя: Okay. Rachel looks at the photo in her hand. Рэйчел: Can I borrow your lighter? Chloe gives her the lighter. Рэйчел: Thank you. Rachel sets the photo on fire and lets it fall into the trash can. As the garbage inside the can starts burning, she takes a step back. Хлоя: Come on. After a moment of hesitation, Rachel kicks the trash can over. Its burning contents fall out towards the White Oak, setting it on fire. Rachel starts screaming loudly, and at the same time a gust of wind comes from behind her, spreading the fire to the entire tree. Rachel is breathing heavily and crying. Then she lets out another scream, and another gust of wind comes blowing at the fire. Both girls are looking in shock, as the fire starts spreading to other trees. Epilogue Closing shots are showing different residents of Arcadia bay notice the fully blown forest fire. Frank and his friend are hanging out next to his RV at the Old Mill. David is fixing up his car, while Joyce brings him a bottle of beer. Nathan is sitting at the fountain, looking through his picture book. Then he notices Steph, Mikey and Drew, hanging at the picnic table far from him. James Amber and Principal Wells are talking to a police officer at the Blackwell parking lot. The woman in white is sitting at the Overlook Park, looking at the fire. While smoking a cigarette, she starts smiling mysteriously. END OF EPISODE 1: AWAKE en: Episode 1: Awake - Script pt-br:Episódio 1: Awake - Roteiro Категория:Before the Storm Категория:Особый контент Категория:Сценарии эпизодов (Before the Storm) Категория:Особый контент (Before the Storm) Категория:Сценарии эпизодов